We make it work
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Trish and Raven start a new realtionship after close friendship what will happen when a handsome man makes his appearance, AU obviously, John/Raven/Trish pairing
1. Meeting you

**A/N **Ok so new story time! Hard to explain but the pairing is Raven/Trish/John, thats a weird combo, anyways its an AU story and hopefully it pans out, so onwards tonto and enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Meeting you**

Trish Stratus pulled the little bit of paper from the ad, more than ready to move out. Due to the past that threatened to make her break down again, Trish had been living in a dingy motel, her father had secretly paid for it, there was no way her mother would help her now. Trish had broken her heart, broken it beyond repair or so her mother said. Every move the young blonde made was wrong and her mother had had enough. Trish was basically kicked to the curb after the latest drama and now had to resort to surviving on her own. Well mostly on her own, her father still cared for her even if he was heart-broken as her mother. As her brown eyes scoured the address and phone number, she tried to keep the past from repeating in her brain. It all came down to life style and the way she couldn't help but being. Trish was in line to marry a nice young man, settle down with all the riches of being a trophy housewife, all what was expected of her was too cook, clean and pop out babies. Trish couldn't do it, she had her own plans, Trish hated that even though she was very bright, she was expected to put her brain on the shelf and rely soley on her beauty. Then there was her personality, her husband wanted her to be nothing more than a dull spark in the night, someone who was better seen and not heard. The out-going candian just couldn't do it, there were some people that just needed to be told to shut the fuck up, like her cousin Melody for example. And the last thing that really made her marriage a deal-breaker, Trish liked women. Men had nothing she wanted, it was the beauty and brains of a woman that she craved, when her mother found out, Trish saw it in her eyes, the grand-children she planned for slipping into the realm of the lost, her only daughter, a filthy lesbian, a disgusting dyke. Her mother wanted nothing more to do with Trish, she just kicked her out and went on as though nothing had changed. Shaking away the past and the screaming insults that Alice fired at her, Trish pushed in the number, she had made little money doing odd jobs, jobs that she wasn't proud of but in order to survive, sometimes you had to rely on whatever skill you had. She planned on moving out from the little shoe-box room her father was paying for, once she was on her feet she would get herself a proper job and hopefully make a fresh start. As the rings went on and on, she couldn't help but get nervous, she could only hope the number she rang was a woman, women were usually easier to talk too. With the exception of Alice, her cold distant mother.

"Hello, Raven speakin"

Her accent and way of speaking instantly hit something in Trish, she wasn't sure what, but it was hit and for a moment the busty blonde couldn't speak.

"Hello?"

"Um Hi," Trish finally got out, pulling herself together she managed to put a sentence togther. "I saw your ad and was interested in moving in"

Raven's tone changed and Trish could hear the kindness float through the phone, it gave her a strange peace that she was yearning for. "Sure, I'll set up a meetin, we can go from there"

"Well I'm free anytime today" _Or tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next day and the next day_.

There was a slight jumbling as Trish assumed Raven was checking her other engagements. "Well I have a spare hour today, about two?"  
"Sounds good, see you then"

When Trish got off the phone she instantly sent a text to her father saying that she had a meeting about a flat, she didn't want to rely on his secret money forever, although that would be an easy option. Actually now that Trish thought about it, the easiest option would be to hide her sexuality and just marry that fucktard Ron. Trish just couldn't do it, even if it would make everything better.

Right on two Trish went to her meeting, her father told her good luck and he would lend her more money if needed. Trish looked to the plain one story house hoping that a spare room lay inside for her. Going up the wooden decking, she tried to soothe her own nerves. Trish could only hope that she didn't look too bad, her track pants and t-shirt were her only reminders from her now broken home. Lightly she tapped on the door, her nerves right on the edge. The ranch slider pulled back and for a moment her breath caught in her throat, the girl on the other side wasn't what she expected. Her long black hair hung freely with its ringlets of silver. Those soft eyes flashing silver and skin heavily inked it was hard to figure what was skin and what was ink. Little hints of metal poked out from her face and belly button. The last thing that Trish noticed was the fact that on a blazing hot day, she was wearing all black. There wasn't an ounce of colour in her material, the most colour on her came from her tattoos. It was her gentle smile that put Trish at ease, soft and inviting,

"You must be mystery girl on my phone this mornin" Her accent was light with a definate twang, whatever country she was from it wasn't this one.

"Yeah, I'm Trish Stratus" She extended her hand which Raven took, her skin so soft it made Trish want to feel the rest of it.

"Raven Michales." Raven stepped aside and let the young blonde inside, her silver eyes scaling over the petite frame, Raven put her eyes in her head, perving wouldn't be tolerated. "So, take a seat and we'll talk about the room"

Trish took a seat at the wooden oak table, several papers spread over the glossy wood, thick text books strewn every which way. "So what are you studying?"

"Its meant to be psychology, but I'm startin to think its just guess work" Raven laughed, Trish got the joke knowing that not many people would. "I'm meant to be studying but its boring me slightly, funny how things do that." Raven flasher her a perfect grin, her eyes flicking with such brightness it made Trish hope for two things, a spare room and Raven to be a lesbian or at least into girls.

"Would you like a hot drink Trish?"

"Um sure, white coffee, no sugar"

"Sweet enough huh?"

Trish let out a nervous giggle, never had she had an attraction like this, it was almost instant and that freaked her out more than she realised, keeping it down, she nodded, "Yeah I guess thats it Raven"

"Not me, I'm all about the sugar. A little more sweetness won't kill me, at least thats my theory"

Once Raven had made them both hot caffine, she sat down at the table and looked into those brown eyes, Raven liked looking at them, so sweet and chocolaty, now she was craving chocolate. They talked about the room and other bits and peices, by the time Trish left an hour later, she was happier than she had been in years, she had a room, a roof over her head and a new friend. Everything was slowly working out, at least thats what Trish hoped for, she didn't want this to be another wrong turn because for the first time in a long time, something felt right.

**A/N **Ok so thats chapter numero-ono, hopefully you guys enjoyed it, should I continue on and yes John comes into it eventually yay!


	2. Diving in head first

**Chapter 2 Diving in head first**

Trish didn't have much to move in, she had politely told Raven that she could handle it so the young tattooed beauty left her to it. Trish didn't want her to see how little she had, it was pretty much the clothes on her back and a few treasures her father had rescued from the trash. As she looked at the empty room she wondered if her mother would ever love her again, if her mother would ever just accept that Trish couldn't change who she was, no matter how hard she tried. Sighing, Trish wondered just how she was going to make rent and every other little bit that she had managed to overlook for one happy moment, so far she had a roof over her head and that for a second made her forget. Around dinner time, Trish ventured from her room to the smells of dinner, the last time Trish had a home cooked meal, it was the night she told her mother that she was gay, Alice flipped her lid and Trish's meal went sailing across the room, she never did finish it.

"What cha cooking?" Trish asked shyly, trying like hell to tear her chocolate brown eyes from her new room mates body, Trish couldn't help it, there was something about Raven, something she couldn't put her finger on but she was liking it, liking it with everything she had.

"I have no idea, it started out as noodle soup but I got bored so I just threw in all kinds of crap, if you would like some theres a bowl in the cupboard"

Trish pulled out two bowls and put them on the table as Raven finished with her random cooking, Trish didn't care what was in it, just smelling it made her mouth water with hunger. Raven looked to the table and instantly her face blushed a deep red.

"Uh Trish, could you" Raven started making the blonde look at her in surprise, people didn't usually get this nervous around her but clearly Raven was a little nervous and she had no idea why.

"What?"

Raven shut her eyes and counted to five in chinese, when she had finished she looked to her flatty, "Sorry, I have a little bit of a compulsion issue, I always have the red bowl when I'm eatin soup"

Trish couldn't help the little giggle, she didn't mean to laugh at her friend but it just wasn't a big deal to her, it was a quirk and Trish had always liked people with quirks, it made them way more interesting. Trish took the bowl back and grabbed the red one for Raven.

"I know its weird but I guess thats me" Raven shrugged as bought the soup-noodle-random crap concoction to the table, it sat proudly like a centre peice on a wooden chopping board so the girls could help themselves.

"So how long have you been studying?" Trish asked as she spooned the soup into her mouth, it was still really hot which was good because Trish wanted to face plant it, never had random food tossed together tasted so good, obviously Raven knew food, or was just really lucky.

"Feels like forever" Raven laughed "But I've only got this year to go so thats ok I guess"

"This is really good, where did you learn to cook?"  
"My mother, of course it helps to study cooking and own part of a restuarant"

"Is that where you work?" Trish asked trying not to tear up at the word mother, it must of been nice to have a mother that didn't hate you.

"No, I gave up my half to my cousin, there was some drama, I can never go back" Raven hinted out a smile but Trish could tell that this wasn't something she wanted to talk about. "Now I work at _Demonica_'s"

Trish had heard of _Demonica_'s, it surprised her which she didn't hide well, "Your a stripper?"

Raven let out a laugh "No Trish, I'm a bikini waitress, its not as seedy as you think"

"Really?"

Raven put down her spoon and looked at her friend, "Yeah really. Trust me if it was way the movies potrayed it, I wouldn't work there"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so judgemental, it was just a surprise is all"

Raven waved it aside, she couldn't blame Trish for that, afterall it was one of the many reasons why Raven was by herself, her family didn't approve of her waitressing, it paid the bills. "Don't worry about it. Hey if you like, I could ask John if they have any job openings?"

Trish blushed, any work sounded good but doing something like that? It seemed weird and not something she had the confidence for. "I'm not sure Raven, I mean I want work but this" She trailed off not knowing how to put it without sounding like a bitchy prude.

Raven softened as she took Trish's hand, her fingers soft on the skin "Trish, its not as bad or dodgy as you think, and you don't have to work the same as I do, there are many positions you could take"

"Like?" Trish asked wondering what else she could possibly do, surely there couldn't be that many jobs at a place like that.

"John always needs help at the bar, making drinks and stuff. Theres stock take and back stage work, stripper, waitress, bouncer, hostess, you could introduce the girls. See, lots to do"

Trish let out a smile at the fact that Raven's hand was still on her's. "Do you mind setting me up with work?"

"Course not, I'll talk to John and I'm sure he'll come up with somethin"

"This John? Is he?" Trish asked timidly, picturing him she got a fat man with a balding head that chained smoke, and he didn't like or treat his girls like employee's.

Raven let out a little chuckle, "No he's not that boss that makes his girls fuck him in order to keep their jobs, he's a decent man who's only dream was to build the worlds greatest strip club"

Trish giggled, "He sounds alright"

"Although all new girls have to give him head as part of the interview"

Trish dropped her spoon in shock, fear resounding in her eyes,

"Trish I was just jokin, sorry I couldn't help it"

Trish relaxed but scowled at Raven "Not very nice"

"Sorry Trish, really, I was just jokin"

Trish could tell that she did mean it so she let it go. "So you'll talk to John?"

"Yeah I'll talk to him tomorrow, right now he's probably up to eye balls in girls wanting to perform and Randy being annoying"

"Randy?"

"He's the bouncer and part time booze jockey, but he's cool too."

Trish and Raven carried on with their dinner, talking and laughing as though they were old friends. The more they talked, the more Trish felt relaxed, she was home and this was her new life. Tomorrow her job hunt would begin and finally Trish could move forward, despite all this Trish couldn't help the hurt in her heart, if only she had her mother on her side, then things would be perfect.


	3. Things are starting to look up

**Chapter 3 Things are startin to look up**

The next day Trish tagged along with Raven towards _Demonica_'s, Raven had talked to her boss this morning and now all she had to do was meet him. Trish had no idea what she could wind up doing but she figured that whatever it was it wouldn't matter, or as long as she got paid. When Raven held the door open for her, Trish was a little surprised at the club in front of her, nothing about it screamed seedy-shit hole, gentleman's club might be pushing it but it was certainly up there. The club wasn't open yet, but there were still people bustling around getting the club ready for tonight.

"Ah Raven, how are you?" John kissed her cheek making Trish tint with a little awkwardness. He looked to Trish, a heart warming nerve calming smile on his face. "And this must be my new stock-taker?"

Trish shook his hand nervously, "I'm Trish"

"John"

He wasn't anything near what she expected, for one thing he was young looking, a broad handsome face with eyes so blue it was like looking at the sky. He was very bulky, muscle pouring everywhere, and lastly she thought he would be in a pimp suit, instead he was in cut off jean shorts and a very bright green shirt.

"So Trish, have you ever done stock take before?"

"Um no" Trish answered timidly, she wasn't sure if was the nerves or just the fact that John was so huge and freakishly attractive, she had no idea what the hell was going on her body, but it was weird. Weird and inviting.

John gave her a soft look, before asking gently "Can you count?"

Raven smacked up side the head, "Don't be a prick Cena"

John rubbed his head, it was weird for Trish. She expected a quick firing or at least anger instead John just laughed it off and turned back to Trish. "She's always hittin me, I would fire her but as it turns out, Raven has more brains than people realise"

Raven smiled sweetly, "Aw thank you Cena, that almost sounded kind"

John ignored her and study the blonde beauty in front of him "I didn't mean to sound like a prick, the last girl I had couldn't read therefore she couldn't count so I had to take her off stock take because she couldn't do the job"

"Did you fire her?" Trish couldn't help but feel sorry for nameless girl number one, but that was Trish all over, always thinking about everyone except herself.

John let out a chuckle, "That would make me a prick and I don't exactly enjoy Raven slappin me, no I gave her a different job and paid for her literacy classes."

Trish couldn't help but melt a little, John seemed so damn perfect, it was still a wonder why he ran a strip joint. She was even more surprised that his hand was free of a wedding band. Trish pulled herself together "Yes I can read and count, but nothing past four"

John chuckled at her attempt at joking, at least the pretty blonde had a sense of humor, you had to have one with Raven around. Raven squeezed Trish's shoulder with friendly comfort, it made her knees weak, it was a good thing she had taken a seat when it was offered. Raven stayed with Trish while John gave her the official interview, she was doing better than fine. Raven could tell that John already liked her, she felt a stab of jealousy before the calm reasoning took over. Trish wasn't her's. Yet. After about an hour Trish was on her way with Raven smiling from ear to ear, she found out right then and there that she had the job. Things were slowly patching themselves up.

"Raven can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is John? You know? That way?"

"Gay? No"'

"Seems weird that he ain't married"

Raven shrugged, she thought it was weird too but John and commited relationships didn't seem to happen. "We have our baggage I guess"

Trish nodded knowing all too well about baggage, she didn't have baggage, she had luggage.

"Besides John don't seem overly lonely, if you know what I mean"

Trish's brown eyes bulged in shocked awe, "No!"

Raven just winked but didn't say yes or no. Trish couldn't help the quiet disappointment that came through her soul. Her dream girl Raven was taken and straight, and not that mattered but attractive boss John was also taken. It was all disappointing confusion.


	4. First nights

**Chapter 4 First nights**

"So are you nervous?" Raven asked as they headed towards _Demonicas_, it wasn't too long of a journey but Raven was thankful for every second she had with the busty blonde, it was one of those little things she would cherish forever. Trish scuttled with nerves, a shaky smile on her face,

"Yeah, a little. I mean I've never worked in a place like this, what if there is secret code that I mess up"

Raven put her arm around her friends' shoulders in hopes that Trish couldn't smell the lust and desire, "Trishy you'll be fine. Hopefully John won't be a sadist, he usually is with new girls"

"What do you mean a sadist?" Trish asked not knowing if Raven was joking, John didn't come off as a sadist.

Raven shrugged casually, "He throws the girls in the deep end to see if they sink or swim, it sounds alot worse than it actually is" Raven patted her arm before they went in, "You'll be fine Trishy, really"

Trish took a deep breath as she crossed the thresh hold, she wanted to turn and run but her brain told her not to, Trish found herself rooted to the spot when she saw the girls, chubby, thin, flawless, covered in ink. Greeks, latinas, americans, white, black. John had something for everyone, it was like heaven. It only got better when Raven took off her long jacket to reveal her 'uniform' A black bikini and shorts so tiny, _Daisy Duke_ would blush. Trish made herself move to the third group of girls that Raven told her to stand with. It was like they were preparing for war. In her little group there was herself, a scary looking goth chick and a stocky blonde. Trish scanned the room, various muscle bound men wondered around talking to each other and sharing inside jokes. Trish didn't even have a chance to introduce herself when John came up and started what Trish would guess was his nightly ritual. He looked to the first group of girls, which contained twins, a lanky dark skinned girl and another bulky blonde, it was all Trish could see from her spot. She felt like it was gym class all over again and she was hoping to get picked.

"Alright, the order tonight. Beth you're first and lastly our lovely Bellas" John looked to his girls, "And in between we have, Alicia, Kelly-Kelly, Eve and Layla"

"Which order is that meant to be in John?" The girl known as Layla asked, a slight British twang coming out.

"That is for you girls to settle, however you know what happens if ya'll bicker. Now to the dressing room, we start very shortly" John gave them a gentle smile as they fled, talking and laughing. Trish was in awe as he moved to where Raven was standing,

"Ok, Lilian is sick so Jillian your our MC tonight, Jess and Vickie your on bar. Melina you've got the front row, Mickie your on back row, which means our lovely Raven has the middle"

"Yay!" Raven said with so much sarcasm, Melina let out a giggle.

"Watch it Rae, you're playin with fire right now" John warned, wisely Raven shut her mouth, even she knew that John could only be pushed so far. She liked pressing his buttons but unlike some people she knew when to stop. The girls went off to prepare, except Raven, she stayed incase John was in prick mode, John cast an eagle eye on her wondering why she was still standing there. Raven merely looked to Trish, John nodded his head, he wasn't gonna hurt her, not when Raven's temper would be the result.

"Alright ladies as you have concluded we have our selves a new lady, this is Trish. Trish you'll be with Nattie, she'll tell you what you have to do. Hopefully you don't mind a little bit of light lifting?"

Trish shook her head as Nattie gave her a smile, already the nerves were melting. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright Daffney, you're on dressing room and clean up, if Trish is done by that time, she can help you. Alright, lets do this"

Trish followed Nattie to the back still wondering how much stock could a club like this have. Boxes had been piled up, "Alright Trish, what we have to do is unpack each box, tick it off on inventory and then put it away. It goes alot faster than you think."

Trish was more than ready to work, it was the only thing she had so far. That and her secret desires of her flatmate.

"So Nattie, how long have you worked here?"

"Uh not long, about eight months."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it sounds bad but once you get to know the people and how it works, it becomes just another job. Besides guys around her a very cute to look at"

Trish let out a giggle, she had to admit John was very nice looking, she had to remind herself that she liked women, it was the reason she was here in the first place. "Yeah, I know what cha mean" Trish pulled open a box to find napkins, alcohol and for some odd reason baby oil. "Um Nattie, is this a mistake? There's baby oil in here"

Nattie looked over the list, "Only mistake is why its in this box, I bet that fuck tard Rocky has something to do with this"

Trish looked to the blonde slightly confused,

"He's the competition" Nattie explained, "See, so far John's club is ranked number one, everything about this club blows the others right out of the water. His girls are better, his drinks are better, his business skills and bouncers are better, so naturally he has some very irate compe-tish, Rocky being number one, followed by that idiot with no neck" Nattie shook herself, "We'll unpack the boxes, take inventory then we'll tell John about the order"

"I'm still confused about the baby oil, why do we need baby oil?" Trish asked as they ticked off the items.

"It helps to keep Randy shiny" Nattie joked making Trish laugh, she hadn't failed to notice that Randy looked alot shiner this evening. "But seriously, its for the pit"

"The pit?"

Nattie raised an eyebrow, "John didn't tell you about the pit?"

Trish shook her head, not liking where this was going but a part of her was so damn curious about it. It sounded bad and good all at the same time.

"The pit" Nattie started as they kept working, "Is another one of the reasons why John's club is just a little bit better than the others. It's a kiddie pool where two oiled up girls wrestle, winner gets a big tip. Customer's, under the watchfull eyes of Mark and Show, get to oil the girls up and then watch them rassle, its actually kinda fun"

Trish couldn't help it, but she had a very strong urge to go and witness the pit for herself. No way would she ever want to compete but just to witness it would be amazing in itself.

"Of course its only fun if you're not in there under two conditions"

"Which are?" Trish asked, taking careful note not to end up in the pit.

"You don't wanna be there if you're fighting for your job and you don't wanna go in there against Raven, girl is beyond vicious"

"She don't seem that nasty"

Nattie let out a laugh, "Thats because you ain't pissed her off, Raven is a lovely girl, until you get on the wrong side of her."

"Does John make every one go in the pit?"

"Nah, he only lets the ones who want to go, unless of course you've pissed them off, then you're punishment is the pit and if you lose, you're fired."

Trish gulped a little, now she hoped against hope that she didn't piss John off, she didn't want to go anywhere near the damn pit.

After she was done with the boxes and the counting, she and Nattie went back up to the main part of the club to wait out the shift. There was plenty she could do as she waited out the last twenty minutes, last thing she wanted was John to think she was a slacker, the pit still loomed in her mind. Trish, as she cleared tables, cast her glance towards Raven. The way she moved was simply beautiful, there wasn't really any word for it. Here, waiting tables in her bikini and joking with the patrons, she was in her element.

"You're doing that wrong" A voice cut through her, Trish looked up to the goth chick that scared her slightly. Something about the look on Daffney's face made Trish wonder what exactly she had done to piss her off.

"What am I doing wrong?"

Daffney leaned in close, her eyes seem to darken "You're looking at _my_ girlfriend" She snarled.

Trish blushed deeper, she didn't realise that anyone was aware of her staring, "Sorry Daffney, I didn't know you were with Raven"

All at once, her face changed and those dark eyes seem to lighten, "Raven? I meant Jess. I thought you were staring at Jess"

Trish heaved a sigh of relief, "No I was looking at Raven. I'm Trish"

Daffney took her hand and shook it lightly, "Sorry, didn't mean to go all defensive. Jess means a lot to me"

"I can see that" Trish cast a look to the very stocky brunette running the bar, "She's not my type"

"Why is that?" That look came back but this time, she ignored it and just went on with what she was going to say.

"Because I like my women single, it just gets awkward if theres a third person. Not that I would know" Trish smiled jokingly, shifting her eyes, making it seem that she knew damn well what that was like. Daffney laughed, her face lighting up again.

"Yeah I know what you mean Trish, I mean, no I don't"

Daffney helped her clear and together the time flew, Trish tried not to stare but it was hard, Daffeny put a hand on her shoulder, her voice inches from her ear, Trish thought that she was about to get a warning about staying the hell away from Jess.

"You know Trish, if you like her that much, ask her out. Girls like my cousin don't stay single forever" Just like that, Daffney was gone and sharing odd yet sweet pleasantries with her girlfriend, Jess.

After work they walked home together, Trish was happy the night was over but oddly enough, she couldn't wait for tomorrow night, already she was hooked and she found that Nattie was right, once you overlooked the obvious it was just another place to earn a wage.

"So how'd you like it?" Raven asked lighting up a smoke, it was thoughtful the way she held it, away from Trish so she didn't get a face full of harsh smoke.

"I had fun, you were right. Are you always right?"

Raven let out a light laugh "Oh no, if I was always right, things wouldn't be as bad as they are. But oh well, shit happens"

Trish didn't press even though she wanted too, there was a time and place for questions and she was pretty sure this wasn't it.

"Raven, whats the pit like?"

Raven shrugged, "Just a pit, its really fun, I am un-defeated might I add"

Trish poked her playfully in the ribs, the skin soft it almost made her moan, "I bet I could beat you. Just like that" Trish snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah? Get oiled up Stratus and we'll see who comes out on top" Raven playfully poked her back making both girls giggle. Trish, however only had one thought and it just bought more confusion, John oiled them up and then watched with intense lust as they grappled, only they were both naked and Trish got to feel every oiled curve of Raven's against her. It was the only reason she would have to go near the pit.

**A/N Weird I know, but how many of you would like to go to the pit? I would! With John/Randy/Trish. Awesomeness right there...**


	5. Totally obvious

**Chapter 5 Totally obvious**

"You ok John?" Kelly Kelly asked just as the club was ready to shut down for the night, Kelly-Kelly was always one of the last girls out, she was a bit younger than the others so she relied on her older brother or her co-workers. Now it seemed that John was the one to ask.

"Yeah I'm fine" John lied, he was anything but fine. The torture of the past was slowly killing him, and now any hope of a future was seemingly tainted, it wouldn't work with him and Trish, just like it didn't work with him and... He wanted it to work, he tried to make it work but like everything else except his business, it failed. It was made more torturious by the fact that it was his fault it failed, he made the wrong call and now it was nothing but past heart-ache mixed with future heart-break. "Would you like a ride home Kel?"

"You don't mind?"

John shook his head and tried to rid himself of the past images, it was always hard but somehow he managed it for a moment. "Nah, safety of my girls come first, you know that"

Kelly let out a giggle as he held the door open for her, she waited patiently for him to lock up before following him to his car. It wasn't a first time he had given Kelly a lift home, nor would it be the last, as long as she was safe he didn't mind. As they got on the road, Kelly took a long look at her boss, she had always thought he was attractive, whatever woman had broken his heart didn't deserve John, Everything about him was good, anyone with eyes could see that. John dropped her off right in front of her home that she shared with her brother Mike. "There you go my girl"

Kelly looked into those eyes, so blue and innocent. She lent in to kiss him only to be stopped by his fingers. "Kelly you know that I don't do things that way"

"I just thought you could use someone, just for tonight" Kelly stammered, now she was mortially ashamed. She thought he would want a night with her, she wasn't exactly an ugly girl and John was single.

"Sorry Kelly, don't get me wrong, you're very beautiful and I would be a very lucky man but its not right and you know why"

A little tear came down her face, "I am so embarrassed"

He stroked her tear away, she was too pretty of a girl to be crying and now he felt a little bad that it was his fault. "Its not you Kelly, it's me, my heart still lies with her, besides I don't like making my staff un-happy and a certain south african would be very pissed at me for taking you"

Kelly looked up at him, "He likes me?"

John gave her a gentle smile, Justin deserved a girl like Kelly more than he ever did, Justin liked all of her not just what she was offering John. "Yeah, he's a had thing for you since he asked me for a job. See you deserve a good man like him, me? I'm stuck in the past with a future that is doomed for nothing but failure"

Kelly patted his arm, "You'll find someone John. And I'm sorry I tried to kiss you, I guess I just wanted to help"

"Its ok Kelly, rest up and I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good sleep"

She bid him goodnight and John as always went home alone.

When he got in he was regretting not bringing Kelly home, the thought of sex with a beautiful girl made him horny. He put his stuff down and sat at the lone kitchen table to think, think about the past and hope for the future. He skipped to Trish, a beauty to be sure. Flowing blonde hair, lean supple muscles, eyes that drilled to the soul when she looked at you. Sighing John pulled himself up and got ready for bed, if he was lucky he would have a dreamless sleep, sadly that wouldn't be happening and he knew that. He wanted it to be different but he knew it wouldn't be. He slipped into bed and pulled up his phone, he wanted to call her, wanted to tell her that things would be different this time, that he loved her and missed her. But he didn't he just stared at her name and number willing himself not to feel anything. After a while he put it down and went to sleep, at least he tried to sleep. Past images and future hopes intersected and only made him harder. He rolled over and tried his hardest not think of the women invading his thoughts. Instead John relaxed and let his thoughts consume him, it was the only comfort he had right now.

_He just watched as Trish guided her mouth over Raven's throat, little moans heating up the room. Everytime Trish moved her mouth Raven grunted and pushed her naked flesh into the blonde, John only grew harder, Trish laid her down and kissed over her collar bone, her tongue dripping a trail to the valley between her breasts. Raven slipped out her name, her tongue twirling around Raven's hard nipple. Trish took it into her mouth, sucking gently, her hand squeezing Raven's other breast, her fingers tweaking the nipple and making it stand on end. John grunted with pleasure as Trish's mouth slid down Raven's slim tattooed belly. Prying her legs apart Trish stopped for a moment, looking at John she motioned for him to come and join them on the bed. This would only be better if John was with them, sharing the intense hot pleasure. John laid down beside Raven, for now watching was the only thing he could do without ejaculating too early. Trish pried Raven open with her delicate fingers, Trish bent and licked a neat little line up the core of her making Raven shudder in joy. John felt the pleasure spread, starting in his fingers and spirialing up his body making him shake. Trish kept licking that wet centre barely able to control herself, slowly she inserted a finger, the walls clamping around it like a slippery vice. Raven bucked her hips wanting more, Trish kept moving her fingers, her lips clamping around that little ball. Raven screamed her lungs out, electric sparks roaming her core and spurting to the surface. Her body tightened and Trish was slaughtered from the spray, greedily the blonde lapped it up, not one ounce of Raven could be wasted. Softly Trish lapped at the wetness trying to secure the taste to memory. Trish pulled away and looked to John, her eyes falling to the hardness in his jeans. _

_"Would you like to taste her John?" Trish trailed her hand down his chest. "Or would you like to fuck her?"_

_"Fuck, please let him fuck me" Raven moaned, thats when John noticed her hands were bound to the bed, Trish smacked her lightly yet enough to make Raven wince, _

_"No one was talking to you slave" Trish bent and kissed where hand print laid, "Do you want him to fuck you?"_

_"Yes please mistress" _

_Trish moved so she was lying beside her, her lips tasting her neck, "Well John, you heard what she said. Fuck her, fuck her and make her scream, she likes to scream, don't you Raven?"_

_Raven pushed her body up, needing more of the light touch John was delivering and the soft kisses Trish was giving out. "Mmmm, yes I do."_

_John moved so his body was right over her's and in one push he was inside her again, her body pushing into the pleasure that he gave out. John kept pushing until it all swirled above him. _

John woke up sweating and shaking, his body spent and another case of soiled boxers, running his hands over his face he tried not to think about that intense dream, wet dream as it were. He was there, lying with the two girls as Trish went down on Raven, as her body shook with pleasure and he felt it when he slipped inside her. John flopped back to the bed hoping that this was the only dream he had tonight. John couldn't help himself, he was caught and he knew it, caught between old love with Raven and new budding lust for Trish.


	6. Friendly lunch

**Chapter 6 Friendly lunch**

"I am so nervous" Trish paced the living room in a daze, it was a whole three days since her first day of work and now she was nervous again, only she had more reason to freak out this time, her father had called her and wanted to have lunch. She didn't want to go but she knew she had too.

"You get nervous alot don't you?" Raven asked lightly from her spot on the kitchen counter, coffee cup in hand.

"My Dad wants to have lunch with me, and I'm gonna have to tell him what I'm doing and everything else, its not a conversation I wanna have"

"My Dad used to say nerves were a good sign, kept you alert and on your toes."

Trish stopped her pacing to tighten up her ponytail, "That doesn't help me at all. Hey do you wanna throw me down some stairs? Then I won't have to go"

"Yeah, he'll just get really worried and visit you in the hospital, thats so much better"

"I don't wanna go"

Raven got off her spot, putting her cup down she went to her friend, wrapping her arms around her she gave her the most comforting hug she could without pushing her giant bust into her friend's skin, that would of been even more awkward.

"Trish, you gotta go, you know that. I think you're very lucky, in a way"

Trish hated pulling away but she had too, before she did something stupid and totally un-called for, like pressing into those ultra soft looking lips. "How am I lucky?"

Raven shrugged, "You get to have lunch with your Dad, I haven't had lunch with my Dad in ages"

"Too busy?"

"Trish I ain't spoken to my father in about eight years, being busy has got nothing to do with it"

"Why did you stop speaking?"

Raven shrugged again, trying to keep the hurt inside, eight years on and she was still torn up over it. "He don't like the choices I've made, lifestyle and who I am doesn't exactly help but thats life right. Anyway, go have lunch with your Dad, trust me this isn't something you wanna miss"

Now she did feel luckier, Trish wouldn't of lasted as long as she did if her father wasn't there helping her. "Ok, I can do this"

"Yes you can, and if you get a chance can you bring me back something to eat? I am so hungry right now"

"I'll see what I can do"

As she sat in front of her father in the diner she had no idea what to say, he had kissed her cheek hello but since then he had busied himself in the menu. Neither of them knew what to say and Trish had to restrain from biting her nails, something she did when she was beyond nervous.

"Hey Trish!"

She looked up as two of her new work mates walked past, at least that helped a little, "Hey Mickie, hey Mel"

"You know them?"

"Yeah Dad, I work with them. There really nice"

"You have a job? Since when?"

"Since three days ago, Raven helped me out"

"The girl you live with?"

"Yeah" Trish picked up her menu and tried to lose herself in the words but her father kept pressing.

"This Raven, are you? I mean is she your?"

Trish put the menu down and looked her father face on, "Is Raven my what?"

"Lesbian partner" He said so quietly Trish had to strain to hear him.

"No Dad, she's just my flat mate, just because I live with a woman don't mean I'm fucking her"

"Patricia, language"

"Sorry. But no we're just friends, besides I don't know where she stands and I'm not quite sure if she knows where I stand."

Her father looked to his little confused a little perplexed, he was slowly getting out of his depth, it was bad enough when she faked her interest in boys, but now she was more interested in girls and that was just harder to deal with. Not impossible, but hard.

"Ok Patricia, thats gonna need some explaining but before you do, I need coffee"

Trish couldn't help the little giggle, unlike her selfish bitchy mother, her father was trying, even if he was heart-broken about the situation, he was at least trying to understand. She thought the damn coffee would never come but after the slow minutes had finished tocking over, the coffee was here and Terry was ready to listen.

"Ok, Trish I'm ready explain and I'll try my best to help"

Now she had no idea where to start, taking a soothing breathe she let it tumble out. Hopefully in the right order. "I think Raven is straight but then she does little things like touching me and makes me wonder if she is straight, and I'm not sure if I should tell her that I'm gay, and then theres my boss who I think I have a crush on but I have no idea if thats what it is"

"Is your boss gay too?"

"My boss is a man Dad"

"Oh I see" Terry had no idea what to do with that information, Trish had said she was gay but now she wasn't quite sure, his little girl was still figuring that out.

"And then theres the little feelings I get about my boss and Raven"

"What feelings?"

Trish ran her hands through her blonde hair, it felt good just to talk to someone even if that someone was her old man. "I think that theres something going on with them and I don't wanna get in the middle of it, but I like Raven, alot and John, ahh its just too confusing"

He patted her hand soothingly, "I know its confusing, but maybe you just need to be straight up with her, ask her if she swings the same way, then ask her out, as for the man, don't do anything. Not because hes a man but because he's your boss, it would only make work more difficult"

"I guess that could help a little"

"I wish I could say more but sadly thats all I have"

Trish took his advice with both hands, at least it was a little bit of direction. "So how is Mum?"

Terry shifted a little in his seat, "Alice is Alice, I wouldn't know anymore than that, she's been staying in the guest house"

"Why?"

"Because she refuses to move out incase you decide that your not gay"

Trish was more confused than ever, "What?"

"Alice asked me for a seperation and I gave it to her, she'll only take me back if you come home and marry that idiot Ron"

"Oh my God" Her parents crumbling marriage was all her fault, she could fix it but it meant doing things she just couldn't do. "Dad I am so sorry"

"Don't be, I'm not" Terry took her hand, "Don't get me wrong, I love Alice but if she's gonna do this just so she gets her own way then I say good riddance"

"I knew I should've just stayed in the damn closet, all I've done is ruined your marriage and broken both your hearts."

"Trish, you're are who you are and no one can change that, yes I'm heart broken but not because you're gay but because you didn't tell me, I would of tried to help and understand but you didn't let me in. Not even a little bit"

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you would be mad because grandchildren can't happen"

"I was bummed about that but then I remembered something very important"

"Which was?"

"A great little process called adoption, if they can give children to the woman with the huge lips then I don't see why they won't give you one"

Trish laughed, her father so blunt as always, "Thanks Dad, and I am sorry I didn't tell you. I really wanted too"

"I know you did honey"

By the time she got home, Trish was feeling alot better. She had even agreed to join her father for lunch next week so they could catch up again. She had missed him more than she realised, he even seemed happier than before despite his ruined marriage. Trish heard nothing when she stepped through the ranch slider, she wanted to tell Raven all about her lunch and how she happy that she went. After she took off her jacket she went down the hall towards Raven room, sounds getting louder as she went. Groaning and giggling, Trish didn't think much of it until she got closer to Raven's room. The door slightly ajar as more noise tumbled out. Trish knew that she should've just turned around and went back to her room but she simply couldn't resist, she had to see this even if reason told her not too. Peeking in the door, her eyes almost popped from their sockets, her hand flew to her mouth to stop the noise from rushing out. Randy lay naked on her bed, writhing in pleasure, his giant hand flicking through Raven's locks, her mouth sliding up and down that hard cock. Raven kept pushing herself, neither of them aware that Trish's brown eyes were taking it all in. All she felt was fire, heat that started at her toes and rushed up her legs until the very core of her was a-blaze. Trish knew she should leave but she couldn't, she wanted to see what happened next. She came up for air, licking a trail up his abs to his mouth, never had she seen two people embrace like that, hot and tender all at the same time. Randy moved her naked body easily, like she was rag doll. Raven let out a grunt of pleasure as Randy slid inside her, his hands pressing patterns into her curvy hips. Raven moved slowly at first, letting him hit all the good points but soon Randy took his dominating position and made her move faster. Trish stayed for a few more seconds, finally she tore herself away from the sex scene and fled to her bedroom. Her panties were soaked and she was pretty sure her jeans were too. Trish locked her door and slid into bed. Closing her eyes she slid a hand down her naked frame, her mind skipped back to what she just witnessed, only it wasn't Randy, it was John and instead of ignoring her, they invited her in. Trish had never came that hard before, it was something she wanted again and again, until her body couldn't stand it any longer. Hot, sticky and satisfyed, she fell asleep, her mind still on Raven and John induced fantasies.


	7. Good news bad news sexy news

**Chapter 7 Good news/bad news/sexy news**

By the time it was time for work, Trish hoped that she was over what saw, or at least it didn't show. Trish thought she would feel raw pure jealousy, knowing that Raven was with someone else, but all she felt was lust, craving to feel the lips on her skin, desire to feel that inked skin. Shaking it loose she waited patiently for Raven, when she finally came down her round face was gleaming from her afternoon, after sex glow was the only way Trish could describe it.

"So another night another dollar, this should be fun" Raven mused answering her text before letting out a slight giggle.

"Randy?" Trish asked without thinking, last thing she needed was to let Raven know that she was spying, worse that she enjoyed it.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Uh, you guys just seem close" Trish answered quickly, "So how long have you guys been dating?" She asked changing the topic only slightly.

"We're not together, well not officially anyways, I think we'd wind up killin each other"

"Sorry, just thought" Trish trailed off, not knowing how to put it, she couldn't help the mixed emotions, sad that she was being used but happy that she was single-ish, Trish had a shot with any luck.

"Nothing to be sorry for" Raven waved it aside, "Randy and me know were we stand. Sex is the only thing we want from each other"

"Sounds lonely" Trish mused, she didn't mean to say it outloud but it did sound lonely, not having the full perks to having someone, Randy only got what was between her legs, Raven would never give or get anymore than that.

"Not really" Raven shrugged it off, "When I want sex I go to a man, when I want a full on commited relationship, its always a woman, always, never a man."

"Why?" Trish asked eagerly, her hopes of having her went up a billion, maybe having Raven was an option, at least she had no male competiton.

"I tried with a man once, he ripped my heart out and stomped on it, gettin over him was the hardest thing I ever had to do. So now I only try relationships with women, but sadly while I have long term goals, I have short term needs, if you catch my drift"

Trish patted her shoulder soothingly, any excuse to touch her bare skin, "Which ever man did that was an idiot"

"Don't be sayin that to John's face now, he will not take it lightly like he does with everythin else" Raven said lightly opening the door to _Demonica_'s, so Trish was right, there was some kind past with John and Raven.

Trish didn't have time to contemplate anything, she didn't even have time to blink.

"Trish, may I see you in my office please?" John asked as soon as she got in, he didn't seem any different, same smile and handsome good looks, but somewhere in her gut welled a bad feeling. Why did he want to see her? In the past three days, she hadn't done anything, had she? Trish followed him to the office, her body slightly shaking and agonizing over what she had done. She couldn't stop her eyes wondering over his muscular back and down to that picture perfect tight ass, even from the back he was perfect, luckily the line of drool forming wasn't seen with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Take a seat" He offered kindly, his office was the only thing that resembled the dives seen in the movies, big padded chair where he was king, large oak table that would be perfect for sex. Trish took a seat in front of him trying to calm her erratic and somewhat errotic thoughts.

"Relax Trish, I'm not gonna bite" John let out a chuckle, "I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like first?"

"Um the bad news I guess" Trish could barely get out, at least there was good news as well, maybe that would pick her up.

"Well the bad news is my original stock taker Lita is back from her time off, so she will take up her original job at stock take, meaning your services as stock taker are no longer required"

It hit her like a ton of bricks, once again she was without a job, she couldn't say anything still numb from his blow, so John kept on talking.

"However I do have an opening for a waitress"

"So I'm not fired?" Trish jumped in raising her brown eyes to meet his lovely blue ones. John looked at her, clearly taken aback,

"From stock taking yes, but not from the club entirely, you have already proved that you are a very good worker, and not to mention very beautiful"

Trish couldn't help but blush, she tried not too but it flushed across her slender face beyond her control.

"I have an opening as a waitress if you would like it"

"Yes! I mean yes please"

John bit back his chuckle, clearly the young girl liked his club enough to stay and her enthusiam was always welcome. "However there is one aspect of the waitress job you may not like, other than the uniform"

Trish overlooked the uniform, a bikini she could handle, if Raven could do it then so could she. "Which is?"

"The only employee's that are immuned from the pit are stock takers, all new girls are required to go in at least once, gives the customers something new to ogle every now and then, being a waitress means you'll have to go in at least once"

Trish tried to keep her nerves down, just the thought of the pit made her nervous but she didn't want that to stop her from working. "Thats ok I guess, I'm sure it won't be that scary"

"Of course it won't," He assured her, the pit was meant to be about competition, not fear unless you were fighting for job that was. "Now you can start tonight as a waitress, its usually slow on Sundays, so it will give you a little bit of a chance to see how it works, have you waitressed before?"

"I've waitressed, just not in a bikini"

John laughed again "So you probably won't notice much difference, now tonight you are ok to serve in day clothes, but tomorrow night I expect a bikini, you may wear any bottoms you feel like, girls usually opt for shorts, easy to move and harder for men to wonder. If they do wonder, you may slap them into place, Randy, Wade, Sheamus and Punk will come to your aid, if needed"

"You don't have any spare uniforms around?"

"I can ask one of the girls to find you a top but bottoms are up to you"

Trish couldn't control herself, she was over come with happiness, she wasn't fired and in an odd way, she had just recieved a promotion. She lept up and furiously wrapped her arms around John's beefy frame, the smell trapping itself in her nostrils, she didn't care, she was more happy that she was still employed. He let his arms close around her nimble frame, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it, it had been to long since he had the joy of feeling a woman pressed against him. John couldn't help the reaction, it started out as nothing but the tighter she held on the more intense it became. Thankfully Trish pulled away before she felt anything, or even saw anything because she was out the door. "Thank you so much John! I'll see if Raven can find me a top"

Just like that the hot blonde bounded out the door leaving John with a raging hard on and more images to help get rid of it.

Trish wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulders, pulling the small girls back in to her chest, "I am so happy!" Trish all but squealed in her friends ear, a hug had never felt so good, for either of them.

"If thats not Trish, someone's gonna get bitch slapped to Mexico"

Trish pulled away making sure that the skin rubbed to its full capacity, Raven turned around to meet her friends happy gaze, "John fired me from stock taking"

"And you're taking the news really really well, usually fired women are upset" Raven mused as Trish practically danced, giving the few men looking at her quite a show.

"He said I could be a waitress," Trish said happily still doing her victory dance, "I just need a uniform, I'm so happy"

"I can tell" Raven laughed, "You would make a very good stripper with all your moving"

"I'd only strip for you Raven" Trish got out before she could stop it, she was so caught up being happy that she didn't even care what just slipped out.

"I'll keep that in mind seeing as how its my birthday in a few weeks"

"At least I know what to get you" Trish laughed finally stopping her dancing,

"We were watching that!" Wade called from across the room where he stood with Randy and Punk, "Keep dancing sweetheart!"

Trish ignored it hoping that the tall Brit would just leave her alone, he seemed to shut up once Raven glared at him. "Anyways all I need is a uniform"

"Well I'm sure one of the girls have something, Mel usually does" Raven took her hand and led her to where the girls got changed. When she stepped in the room she didn't expect to see all the stripper outfits hanging every which way, or the naked women getting changed and comparing outfits, she tried to advert her gaze but that was hard so instead she just looked, there wasn't much room for anything else. Raven found her a cute little bikini top, "That should fit you Trish"

She had no idea where the hell she was meant to change but throwing caution she just took off her shirt and started to get undressed. No one seemed to bat an eye lid, they were used to it. Once she was done Raven took her hand and led her back out to the main area, now she felt a little self-consious. "Ok this is harder than I thought" Trish breathed to her friend as the club neared closer to opening, "What the hell was I thinking?"

"You'll be fine Trish, its not any different to a normal waitress, except maybe for the fact that your like a zillion times hotter"

Trish blushed again, she couldn't help it, "I am not!"

"Sure you are, makes me glad I'm not a straight male or else I'd pitching a very noticiable tent"

Trish swatted her playfully, at least the nerves had vanished. "I'm very flattered and yet some how disturbed,"

As far as nights went, this one was the best for her, Raven was right, the only thing that differed was the fact that men seemed to swoon over her frame, the comments easily overlooked, sure they were disgusting but cut away that, they were sweet. She even got a few numbers, even though she never asked for one, they were just shoved into her hand, or pants pocket. They even promised her something she didn't want, a night with them. After she was done with work she was on her way out with Raven, "So Trishy how many numbers did you get?"

Trish laughed "Alot, it was like every guy I came across just had to give me his digits, would of made reletively better if they were slightly attractive"

Raven laughed linking her tattooed arm into her slender flawless one, "Must suck knowing that your comin home with me"

Trish giggled pulling Raven closer, "Are you kidding? Thats the only thing that got me through, knowing that I'd be going home with you"

"Now I'm flattered, and pretty sure I'm blushing"

Trish stroked her face softly, Raven had to fight to keep the moan to herself, "Yeah you are, but luckily you're very cute when you blush"


	8. No idea what you're on about

**Chapter 8 No idea what you're on about**

"Is it weird that I'm really looking forward to this?" Trish asked as she pulled on her gear, after a week of getting used to the waitressing, she was now facing her first time in the pit. Nerves over took her for a moment, but the excitement over lapped her system, as scary as it sounded she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, it would be a little bit fun. Trish had always loved competition, by the time her turn for the pit came, she was overly excited.

Raven laughed "Nah, I always get excited when I go in there."

"I wonder who I'm facing, man I hope its not Beth or Daffney"

Raven chuckled again "Thats up to you, John always lets first timers choose their first opponant, I suggest AJ or Kaitlyn, there not as experienced as the others, so it'll be pretty much even in skill"

Trish couldn't believe her luck, "I think I'd like to face you"

Raven stopped and looked at her friend gravely, those innocent brown eyes burning into her's, "That's not a good idea Trish"

"Why not?"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment as she zipped up her boots, stalling for time and the right words to express what she was thinking, it would only come out as something it wasn't, but maybe there was no way around it.

"Raven, why not?" The blonde pressed, she didn't like how Raven had suddenly became overly quiet and interested in her black fingernails.

"It..." Raven had no idea how to finish that sentence without hurting her feelings, she didn't want to hurt Trish, in anyway. "I have a little more experience than you do"

"Yeah I know, but I'd rather face you, at least I know you"

Raven fidgeted nervously, not knowing how to go on, sighing she put her hand on Trish's shoulder. "Ok, would you at least like me to take it easy on you?"

Trish had never flared up with anger so fast "I'm not a porcelin doll you know! I may not be as experienced as you, but I can fight"

"I didn't mean to sound patronizing" Raven said softly taking her hand away, "Its just I've been trained for this and I can get very vicious and the last thing I want is to hurt you"

Trish was still mad, "You can't just count me out! It's like your saying you're the best and I'm just a dumb broad, I may not all the fancy cat fighting moves, but I can still compete!" She was shouting now, her eyes flaring up until they looked black.

"Trish, I've been professionally trained for this, not just by Rey but by my father"

"You're Dad oil wrestles?" Trish asked forgetting that she was mad for a moment.

Raven let out another sigh, placing her hand back on Trish's shoulder, even her skin was hot with anger. "My Dad is a pro wrestler, he trained me to wrestle, before we stopped speakin of course, so yeah I'm a little more professional than the others, thats why I'm the girl they face when John wants someone to learn there lesson"

Now Trish felt a little bad for yelling at her, she wasn't trying to sound bitchy even if it came out that way, she just didn't want to hurt her, which was a lot more she could say for her other friends, or that bastard she was meant to be married too. Raven stroked a hand down her face, the skin flushing for other reasons other than being angry. "I didn't mean to sound patronizin, I just don't wanna hurt you. You're...special to me"

Eyes burned to the soul, making time slow down, nerves rattled the skin and lips ached to be touched. Raven lent up, inching slowly like a predetor stalking its prey.

"We're gonna be late" Trish breathed, she had no idea how it went from anger to almost kissing, all she knew was she was scared, she had only ever been kissed by a man, and it wasn't that great, she was too scared and nervous to even think about what a kiss from a beautiful woman would be like.

Raven sighed as Trish fled from her, so close and yet so far away. She followed Trish out the door wondering if maybe she should try again or just leave it. Raven just wasn't sure where she was anymore.

The shock was obvious on John's face when she asked if she could face Raven, first timers and even veterans tried to stay away from her, but Trish seemed _eager_ to face her. John also made note to watch that, it was dream come true. Raven led her to the room with the pit, still wondering if this was even a good idea.

"The rules will be explained before the fight," Raven explained as Trish looked around in wonder, it wasn't a professional arena, but there were chairs and a small table for the commentator, it wasn't a proper ring but the kiddie pool filled with a little bit of water was just as entertaining. "Now the new girls are always oiled up by Show, guys always try and feel up the new meat, they learnt pretty fast not to do that with me" Raven laughed as the customers started to pile in and they went to the other entrance where they would be introduced by the commentator and trainer, Rey Mysterio (thats right).

"Did you slap him or them?"

"Punched him and broke his nose"

"Bet John didn't like that"

"Nah, but it helped that I was sleepin with him at the time" Raven shot her a grin, a flush of heat zoomed straight to Trish's core, going back to that day in Raven's bedroom, she still held on to her silly fantasy, the hottest three-way known to her, John and Raven taking turns discovering her body.

"Are you listening Trish?" Raven pulled her out the fantasy, a little worried that Trish hadn't said anything in several moments.

"No, you were saying?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to take it easy on you?"

"Just don't pull my hair, I hate that"

"So a gentle spanking is ok?"

Trish giggled, running her hand down Raven's arm, "Only if I get to spank you first"

_You're killin me Stratus_ "Sounds fair"

The bell sounded and the men and few women, stopped their hollering as Rey introduced the victims to the pit. "We have a real treat for you tonight! A fresh competitor as lovely as you could imagine, and hungrier than ever, please welcome Canada's greatest export, Trish Strauts!"

The nerves melted when she came out, men jeering and women clapping, she was even sure she saw John in the corner of the room, his blue eyes burning intently on her curvy frame.

"And her opponant, the tattooed beauty, dangerous as she is beautiful, Raven!"

As Show swiped the oil down Trish's body she couldn't help but shake with nerves again, it was more of the fact that in about thirty seconds she would be grappling with her friend in a pool surrounded by jeering men and women, it didn't help that she had a giant swiping down her body, "Don't be so nervous honey, it'll be fine"

Trish wished she could believe that, stepping into the little pool, the water cool against her feet. As soon as the second bell sounded, Raven lept at her knocking her back to the water, it didn't hurt as much as she thought, the water and soft pool covered the force of the blow. Raven straddled over her, pinning her shoulders to the water, Trish's body engulfed in water, it was a lot harder to grab Raven than she first thought, the water, oil and Raven always moving kept her from gaining grip. Trish finally managed to wrap her legs around Raven's waist to stop her from moving so much. Trish squeezed making Raven's body fall right on top of her's. Her skin was so close, she could taste it. Trish swiped her tongue out gently, through the oily water she tasted what she knew was Raven, so smooth and sweet. Raven managed to turn over and litterly slither out of the Trish's powerful leg grip. Raven was more shocked at what she felt on her neck, Trish was licking her. She wasn't complaining, she liked it, she wouldn't deny that. Trish grabbed her again and the two girls fought for wild supremecy. Raven blocked out the jeering and hollering, all she concentrated on was trying to pin Trish, it was hard because even though she was inexperienced, she proved to be a fighter, they kept fighting, skin smothering and constricting as they tried to come out on top. Trish couldn't help herself, that skin gliding over her's only made her wet, she needed so much more than she had ever thought possible. Her hand snaked into Raven's shorts to find that she was going commando, the skin was so soft and silky Trish couldn't resist touching it more. Sliding her finger up the lenth, Raven bit the moan back, no way was this even happening, Trish had avoided kissing her but it was more than ok to slide a hand into her black shorts. Raven let the grunt come out, finally putting the blonde beauty on her back, Raven did the only thing she could do to end the torture, her nimble body covered every inch of Trish, flattening her to the 'mat'

John burnt intently on them, he saw what no one else did, the blonde stroking the inner recess of Raven, it made him harder than he had ever been, watching them was like watching hardcore porn, he didn't even get to see who won, though he could guess. He needed to leave the pit before his shorts became sticker.

After the pit and they had changed, Raven drove with Trish back home. Trish was talking a mile a minute about the pit, she loved every aspect of it, she couldn't wait to go in again. She didn't even care that she lost, it was alot of fun and she hoped that it wasn't her last time in there.

"Trish was it just me or did I feel you molesting me?" Raven asked, she was still trying to figure out what happened, they were fighting and clawing, trying to win, men and women jeered and somewhere in the haze, Trish slid her hand into her shorts and there was some definate stroking, she wasn't complaining but it was a little bit of a mixed signal.

Trish raised an eyebrow at her like she was crazy, "What?"

They pulled up and went inside, Raven was still wondering why she was questioning it, possibly because it only made life more confusing and the less confusion she had the better. "I'm pretty sure I felt your hand in my shorts Trish"

Trish shrugged trying to keep that aroused smile off her face, she couldn't help it, if she thought hard enough she could still feel what Raven felt like. "No idea what you're talkin about Rae, anyways I'm really tired so I'm-a go to bed. Night"

No way did that just happen? Apparently it did and it only made her smile, boy was Trish playing the wrong game with the wrong girl.


	9. No father should do that

**Chapter 9 No father should do that**

Trish was woken by that annoying ringing, she had always hated telephones, all they did was interrupt the good things in life, sleep, sexy dreams about her flat mate, sexy dreams about her boss and the most important, sexy dreams about the flat mate and her boss together. Huffing annoyed insults, she got up and trampled to the phone, not caring that she wasn't wearing very much, after last night in the pit, Trish had pretty much said good-bye to being body shy.

"Hello, Trish speaking"

"Oh hi, sorry I must have the wrong number"

"Depends on who you're looking for" Trish said nicely, the man on the other side sounded hurt, not just hurt but ultimately wounded, a hurt that would never end no matter what.

"I was looking for Raven Michales"

"She's not here right now, can I take a message?" Trish grabbed a bit of paper and a pen.

"Um can you just tell her her father called. Again. And I guess thats it"

"Sure, I can tell her"

"Thank you Trish"

When she hung up, Raven was just walking in the door with the groceries looking like her usual self, except her face was a bit red.

"You ok Rae?"

"Yeah just running more than I should" Raven put the bags down and began to put things away. "So whats up with you, you look like you just recieved the worlds worst phone call"

"Someone rang for you" Trish started taking careful note about how Raven suddenly tensed up a littled, she didn't like phonecalls anymore than Trish did at that point.

"So who was it? Someone congrulating me on my terrific ass, cause thats happened once or twice"

"It was your Dad" Trish said softly, in a heartbeat, Raven's eyes went cloudier, darker than they should be.

"So no one important"

"I think you should ring him, he sounded really hurt over the phone, he's tried ringing before obviously"

"I am not speakin to him until he gives me my apology and acceptance and then dies"

"Raven thats horrible!"

"Yeah well after what he did, he don't deserve any better than that"

"Well if you don't talk to him, how can he apologize?" Trish pointed out making Raven stop and look at her.

"Trish, I have tried talking to him, and it wasn't an apology he wanted to give, it was only his version of how to make things right"

"What'd mean?"

"Lemme ask you something, are you bi-sexual?"

Trish stumbled a little at that, not knowing how to answer that, simply because she didn't know, "I think so, I mean I don't know, whats that got to do with anything anyway?"

"Lets say for a second that you are bi-sexual or gay or something, and you told your Dad, what would he say?"

Trish could answer honestly, "He was a bit hurt when I told him but he's trying to understand, maybe if you give your Dad a chance, maybe he could understand too"

Raven ignored that last bit, it was best if she did. "And would your Dad ever lock you in a room with one of his horny friends in an attempt to make you straight?"

The shock on the young blondes face was all the answer Raven needed, "Well mine did. And because of his actions, my sister, my _twin_ is now sitting in Bellvue serving twenty-five to life"

Trish had no idea what to say at that, it was information overload, Raven let out a sigh and told the story in its entirety, to the best of her ability, "I was fifteen when I told Dad that I liked girls as well as boys, he got pretty mad when I told him and said that I wasn't right and its not what God wanted and blah blah blah. He said he would fix me, so he locked me in a room with one of his horny friends, he would make me straight. My screams and little bit of defence bought me time, my sister managed to get in and save me, as she always does. In the struggle, he fell backwards and hit his head on the piano, he died before he hit the ground. Izzy was arrested for manslaughter and was given a life sentence given her criminal record, and I was kicked out because I wasn't 'right' I guess after all this time, he's gotten lonely because now he's calling me and apparently he's trying to get in to see Iziah alot more, neither of us want anything to do with him. So yeah, thats why I hate him,"

"Ok that is pretty horrible, and I can see your point Raven, I really can. But he's older now, maybe he's realised that what he's done is wrong and wants to make it right"

"Look, I will never forgive him for what he did. He willingly let his friend try and rape me because I wasn't straight, he got his daughter locked away because she stopped his little plan and he kicked a young girl onto the street with nothing because he couldn't get his own way. I'm sorry but thats not something I can and will forgive, in fact if he does apologize, the only that will do is stop me from tap-dancing on his grave." Raven left the shopping and fled to her room, she no longer wanted to talk about this, many times she had agonized what could of happened, and her father didn't seem to care. To this day she thanked the Lord for her great love of cold coffee because without it, she never would of met John. Life picked up again when she accidentally spilt her cold coffee all over that bulky frame, and since then she's never looked back or even thought of going home, there was no point, she didn't have a home there anymore.


	10. Never been so scared

**Chapter 10 Never been so scared**

Since that phone call had been dropped, Raven pretty much went back to normal, or beyond normal in Trish's mind. She was glad that Raven more or less knew that she was currently on both sides of the fence, at least she had a chance with either John or Raven, having both would be beyond the dream. Another night, another dollar as Trish followed Raven to the club, now that it was usual and nothing could shock her anymore, Trish was used to it, it was another job to earn money and make friends. Trish took her orders and started work as soon as it was allowed. She couldn't help but linger on John and Raven, John had pulled her away to talk about something private. Trish was pretty sure she saw the longing in John's blue eyes, hoping that Raven was still free and wanted him, just a little bit. Raven touched his arm lightly, giving it a gentle squeeze, it looked good from where she was but knowing Raven, it could of been bad.

"What was that about?" Trish whispered to her as soon as she could.

"He was a little to ambitious, its best if I say nothing 'til I've sorted it in my head"

"Ok, wait, is it bad?"

"No" Raven said slowly "But pushin to hard and to fast is always bad, he of all people should know that"

Trish decided to leave it, she had work to do and she didn't want to push and get an answer she hated, like what really happened with Raven's Dad.

"Well I guess I should work, its what I'm paid for" Trish said lightly making Raven chuckle, Trish could of stayed there all night and listened to that chuckle all night. So warm and light hearted. Trish waited on the tables again, the men putting there out their rude gestures and numbers, Trish took it in stride, they weren't dangerous, just lonely men wanting to spend the night around a beautiful woman.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Trish asked nicely to three young men, they looked like rejects out of a band, a ginger with a southern accent, an indian wearing tradiotanal head garb, and a scotsman wearing a cowboy hat, still it wasn't the weirdest thing she had seen since working here.

"I'd like a peice of that ass" Ginger drawled, his friends drooling and jeering.

"Yeah well I'm not on the menu. Now what would you like to drink?"

Scotsman grabbed her ass and gave it a vigorous shake, the flesh perfect for his disgusting hands.

"Hey!" Trish lept away and slapped the taste right out his mouth, angry confidence ushered throughout her pores, it was made better when the Wade came up, his giant frame looming down.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Your whore slapped me!"

"If you touch the girls then they have a right to defence" Wade said calmly, "Now are you going to order and be good men, or do I have to escort you to the exit?"

They huffed out a drink order and Trish more than happy left to get it. "Thanks Wade. Your britishness really saved my candian bacon"

Wade let out a deep rumble, "Anytime sweetheart."

Trish didn't have anymore trouble with the three band rejects, they glared at her and tried to blow her up with their minds but that was about it, by the time she was finished with work she had forgotten about those losers.

"Hey I just gotta talk to John about somethin, do you mind waiting?" Raven asked as they pulled on their shirts, it always felt weird pulling on a shirt after work when usually you took clothes off after working.

"Sweet, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll meet you out here?"

"Sweet"

Trish washed her hands and checked herself in the mirror, tonight was going to be a very special night indeed, it was the night where she would put all her eggs in one basket and take that leap of faith. As scary as it was, she decided it was time or else she would never work up the courage. It was now or never. The world went dark and dizzyness set in, strong hands grabbed her and began pulling her every which way, leering voices of coldness exploded in her ear drum. Trish tried to fight but it was like trying to fight out of fast drying concrete. It just kept pulling and weighing her down.

"Now we can have some real fun"

Light came on for Trish, back in the pit room with the three band rejects, it was quite obvious what was about to happen,

"Help! Raven! Help!" Trish shouted as loud as she could, they closed in on her like a group of sharks.

"No one can hear you blondy, now we're gonna play a game"

Scotsman and ginger held her down, Trish looked into those brown eyes as he slowly un-did his jeans, whispering threatening Indian as his intentions became clear. Trish tried to kick and fight, anything to stop this but it was futile. His hands never did get to touch her soft skin, the moment his dark hands reached for her, he was thrown aside, a lovely booming errupting in his chest. Trish had never been so glad to see Raven in all her short life.

"Now its a party!" Raven loaded up her weird weapon again and taking aim, they didn't need to be told twice, they flew out the door. They didn't want anything to do with that weapon, she fired off more rounds after them as they screeched out the door in an attempt to escape.

They drove in silence on the way home, Trish was still shaken and upset about what had happened, the night had gone from great to a nightmare, she had no idea what the hell she would of done if Raven hadn't shown up with her weird gun.

"Raven?" Trish said timidly, "Thank you"

"Thats alright"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was just trying to be like you, so confident and stuff, I had no idea it could wind up like..that"

"Trish, what happened was not your fault in anyway shape or form. They had no right to do what they did, and I can gaurantee the second I tell Barrett what they tried, well the reason why you never fuck with the British will become very clear"

"Do you ever get scared?"

Raven slowed down until the car was a dead stop, taking Trish's hand lightly she put it over her beating heart, "Feel that? I've never been more scared in my entire life"

When they were finally at home, the effects of her night were still showing on Trish, the night was still wasn't anywhere near she wanted it to be. Not even a little bit. Raven took her hand again and led her down the hall to her room.

"Raven" Trish wasn't sure she could do anything, she just wanted to sleep. Sleep and forget the bad night.

"Its alright, stay with me tonight, it'll help having someone next too you. Trust me, I know"

Trish felt slightly awkward, she had never shared a bed with anyone, much less a female. It didn't help that Raven had taken all the layers off until she was in nothing but bra and boxers, if they could be called that. When Trish finally got in, Raven pulled her into her arms, Trish tried to keep the want and need to herself, just feeling her smooth skin was enough to make it stop. In the arms of her friend Trish fell into a deep sleep that she would never forget, everything about it was perfect. She hoped she never woke up.


	11. Waking up next to you

**A/N **Short & teasing, but you love me anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 11 Waking up next to you**

Raven pulled her eyes open the next morning with loathing, the moment she was awake she would have to count down the seconds until Trish left. Raven shuffled over and looked to the young blonde, her rising and falling chest made her heart melt in ways it hadn't done since John. Thinking of John, she went back to that conversation she had shared with him, she wasn't sure why she was even thinking that it was possible, if she said yes then that meant she would have to retrace her steps and go back to what they once had, she wanted too, she missed him even if her heart said different. But then she remembered what he said and did and she just wasn't sure if she could go through that again, he was the only man to have her heart and he was the only man to break it into a million peices. Slowly he had put it back together but there was still a part missing and she was afraid it would never be recovered. Raven kept her eyes on Trish, thinking about John wanted, he had asked Raven if it was even possible, anything was possible when you thought hard enough but making it reality, well that was always easier said than done. Not being able to resist much longer, Raven trailed a finger over Trish's supple throat, the skin contracting and goosebumps played on her skin. Trish rustled in her sleep, her nose wrinklng at the touch, Raven kept the giggle to herself, her finger sliding over the crook in her throat again. Trish moaned in her sleep as her eyes pulled themselves open, sterling silver pouring down into her very soul.

"Mornin Trish"

"Mornin. What time is it?"

"A little after nine, sleep well?"

Trish snuggled further into her friend, her brain still matted with sleep to think rationally, Trish just wanted to feel the soft love of her skin again before she was faced to deal with reality again. "I like waking up next to you Rae."

"I like it too Trish" Raven barely breathed out. Now she was thinking more and more about what John had said, wondering if maybe it was possible, she hoped so because deep down she couldn't think of anything more perfect than having both Trish and John, maybe then her heart would be complete.


	12. Double excited

**Chapter 12 Double excited**

Raven had just finished pulling her jacket on when John tapped on the ranch slider, Trish thankfully was still out with her father, she would meet Raven later at work, right now it was just her and the glass seperating her from John. She didn't trust herself to let him enter but that look on his face said he wasn't about to go away so she had no choice but to let him in.

"Hey Cena, how are you?" Raven tried to put as much distance as she could between herself and John, that was hard when he kept walking towards her, trying to catch her.

"I was hoping you could do me a favour?"  
"Of course you did, so what is it you want this time?"

John shuffled around somewhat nervously, "Well Eve called in sick and I was wondering..."

"No" Raven shook her head, she hated that aspect of her job, in the beginning it was only a few girls, so they pretty much played all roles, as the business expanded, the jobs expanded with it, Raven hadn't needed to strip in almost three years.

"Please Raven! You're the only one I've got"

Raven rolled her silver eyes at his desperate plea, "You've got plenty of other options John, you don't need me on that stage"

He took her hand, "Please Raven, you're the only one I want on that stage."

"Don't beg Cena, its beneath you"

He took her hand, and pulled her into his arms, her body tight against his, he missed it more than he let himself feel. His arms wrapped around her like a blanket. "John" She managed to get out softly, her voice smothered against his chest. "Why do you want me so badly, you have other girls"

He looked into her eyes, "If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't get mad"

"I promise I will get mad, because knowing you, its somethin to get mad at"

John let out a sigh "The club margin is down a little, the last time we used you, it bought it so far up, none of us had to work for a month"

"Pretty sure you're exaggeratin but fine, if its for business, I'll get my girls out, but you're not allowed to watch"

"Pretty sure its my club"

"_Our_ club" She reminded him "I would feel more comfy if you didn't watch me,"

"Randy's allowed to watch" John pouted pulling her body closer, his eyes twinkling.

"Jealous much?"

"Yes" John nodded seriously, "How come he gets to see, and Trish gets to see but I can't?"

Raven struggled to get out of his grip but failed, he was holding on tight, like he should of done from the start. "John, please let me go"

"Why?" He lent down and took her lips, her answer halted in her throat. Raven pulled away, John released her, his grip loose but not off entirely,

"You shouldn't be doin that John" Raven barely managed to breathe, she had missed his lips more than she realised, she always thought that lips were lips, no matter who they were attached too, but John was always something special.

He ignored her and took her lips again, just needing to feel them one more time. Raven didn't even bother fighting, she wanted him and there was no escaping the hot pleasure that peirced her skin. Work and everything else slipped from their minds as he lifted her in his arms and held her up against the wall.

No one batted an eyelid when she walked in with John, it wasn't un-usual for the two owners to walk in together. Instead of walking to the waitress', Raven went to the show room and began to get ready for the show. She wasn't looking forward to it, but at least she would have at least one pair of friendly eyes. As she pulled on her lacy underwear, Trish knocked on the showroom door,

"Come in Trish!" Beth called out, shooting a wicked smile at Raven, she ignored Beth as Trish walked in.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Trish, do we get the pleasure of seeing you get your kit off?" Melina asked, a devious grin on her hispanic face.

"You wish Mel"

Melina giggled as Mickie linked her arm and bolted out the door.

"Hey Raven" Trish said quietly as the other girls went back to their own business.

"Hey, how was lunch with your Dad?"

"Good, finally told him where I work, he wasn't very happy but that was only because he used to come here to get away from my Mum"

Raven let out a laugh "Guess you ruined it for him huh?"

"Only a little" Trish laughed "How was your afternoon with John, I'm picking you spent it with him seeing as how you walked in together"

Raven looked at Trish slightly guilty, "Yeah, I kinda had sex with him, before work"

"Raven!" Trish whispered, if Raven didn't know any better she would say that Trish sounded excited, excited that she and John were apparently more than friends. "I want details"

Raven let out a relieved chuckle, glad that Trish wasn't mad. She hadn't said anything, but Raven saw it, the little crush that Trish had, that wasn't new, almost every girl and the random guy, had something for John.

"Not much to tell, talked, had sex, came to work,"

"Oh no you don't, you ain't gettin off that easy, I want detailed details,"

Raven laughed again "Fine, after work we'll pull out the ice-cream and talk about nothing 'cept John, deal?"

"Deal"

Raven had the advantage of performing first, it meant it was over with and out of the way. Still the nerves peirced her soul, she hadn't done this in a long while, and not to mention she wasn't exactly an expert when it came to high-heels, The added height only made her wobbly, or maybe that was the nerves, she wasn't sure. Lillian annouced her to the stage, Raven felt the whole world stop as she made her way to centre stage. As the music played, she forgot about the high heels and the nerves, she only focused on taking off her clothing, her eyes found Trish's and for the next five minutes she stayed locked on the chocolate brown that bought her comfort and peace.

Randy gave the girls a lift home, it was the nicest thing he could do without having do too much, he listened as they talked and giggled, he had never known Raven to giggle, but it was a nice sound he decided. After the rumors he heard about her, it was nice to know that she still had something to laugh about. He pulled into the drive-way, "Raven, can you wait a moment, I wanna talk to you"

Raven didn't like where this was going, it could of been anything but past pain showed that when someone wanted a moment alone with her, it was usually bad.

"I'll meet you inside Rae, I'll get the ice-cream" Trish laughed shooting her friend a look, Randy knew what that meant, Trish wanted some girl-talk, another thing he hadn't known Raven to do, but it was nice that she could do something like that.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Raven asked as they sat in his truck, she knew this truck inside and out, she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Randy didn't say anything, instead he pulled her lips to his' in a sweet lingering kiss that he only reserved for someone special. Usually it wasn't her, but for some reason tonight it was.

"What was that for?" Raven breathed, pulling away from him. She couldn't do this, not tonight.

"I won't be able to do it again, thought I'd get in the last word, so to speak"

"You have a date!" Raven's eyes lit up, Randy didn't date much, but when he did it was only for someone he considered worth it.

"No. But you have someone that really likes you, I don't wanna get in the way of that. Although watching would be something I would really like" He gave her that famous wicked grin, his icy eyes finally dancing.

Raven tried to push it away, apparently John would always like her, at least thats what John said. "Yeah that ain't gonna happen Rand, too much crap in the way"

"Not according to her, and her massive staring issue"

"Her?" Raven asked, for the first time confused, when did John turn into a woman and why did she find that interesting?

"Trish. She likes you. Alot"

Raven snorted "Yeah, explains why I went to kiss her and she lept away so fast it was like I was on fire"

"Thats a possibility knowing you. I'm telling you Rae, that girl likes you, her eyes were glued to you the entire time, and that line of drool coming out her mouth is just more evidence,"

"She likes girls, so yes a naked one would turn her on, it makes no difference that it was me"

"Why are you fighting this? You have a very sweet and extremely hot girl crusing on you, and instead you're out here with me, arguing about it. Guess people are right, you _are_ crazy"

She hated it that Randy was right, she didn't want to live in a world where Randy was right but she had no choice about that. "And thats my cue to exit,"

"Good-night Rae, just remember what I said, you know I'm right"

"Yeah yeah" Raven grumbled finally getting away from Randy and going inside.

Trish wasn't anywhere to be found when she got inside, her bedroom was dark so Raven assumed that she was asleep, ice-cream and girly talk could wait until morning. When she got to her room, Trish was in her bed, the ice-cream in her lap, the lone spoon in her mouth. Raven still couldn't believe that Trish was actually _in_ her bed, in her pjs and more comfortable than ever.

"Hope you don't mind" Trish said as Raven got unchanged, she knew that looking away would of been polite, but Trish had already seen her naked once tonight, seeing it again would only make her happier. Raven shuffled into bed, the hot prickling was back, rushing over her skin and wanting more.

"Its cool although I'm wonderin what you would of done if I bought Randy back with me"

Trish shrugged, that scene she witnessed rushing to her brain, the images burning white hot pleasure to her core. "That could of been fun, I'm sure Randy wouldn't of minded two beautiful women"

"Why Trish Stratus, I didn't know you were into threesomes"

"I never thought so either but when I saw you and Randy, I thought it could be interesting"

"And when did you see me and Randy?"

Trish blushed realizing her mistake, "Um, the other week"

"Trish!" Raven gave her a slight shove, her whole face light with cheer, she wasn't really mad, more surprised than anything.

"What? I went to see if you were home and I saw you guys together"

"And when you saw that I wasn't alone, what did you do?"

"I went straight back to my room" Trish said before looking away "After watching for five minutes"

"Trish!" Raven shoved her again, making both girls laugh. "You should've come in, Randy would of loved it"

Trish laughed putting the ice-cream down, "I'm sure he would have, but that could of been awkward"

"Awkward how?"

Trish seemed to fidget nervously suddenly, she was fine right up until right now, "Um I've never been with a man"

"Never?"

Trish shook her head, "I was stalling until marriage I guess"

"Stalling?"

"Well I guess I'm more attracted to women but I'm not even sure about that anymore"

"Because you like John?"  
"How'd you know that?"  
"Everyone has a thing for him at some point, he's like a magnet, you can't help the attraction"

"Like this afternoon" Trish teased that smile back on her face, she couldn't explain it, rational thought said she should be jealous and angry but all she was was hopeful and turned on. A weird array of feelings inching their way to the surface, the thought of the two of them together was hot, but the three of them together was scorching, she wanted to experience it even if it was only once. The dreams weren't doing it as much as they once did, they helped, but Trish was getting hungry, it was the only term she could think of to explain it.

"That shouldn't of happened"

"Why?"

Raven was silent for a moment, "Because he likes you" She finally got out, "I was a stepping stone I think, he needed a taste of something before going after you, I don't even know what I'm talking about now, but it sounds good don't you think"

Trish laughed as she settled down in the bed, she didn't want to leave but would if Raven made it clear she wanted the bed to herself. "Do you mind if I stay here for tonight, you owe me girly talk about John remember"

Raven settled down until the covers were over her huge bust, she loved every inch of Trish staying next to her, even if it was torture. "Not much to tell, we had sex up against the lounge room wall, it was good"

Trish let out a contented sigh, shutting her brown eyes ready for sleep. "You know what we should do Raven"

"Whats that?"

"We should convince John to have a three-way with us, that could be fun"

Raven didn't have a chance to respond and tell Trish that she could be right for the young blonde was already puffing out light snores. Like the effects of alcohol, Trish probably wouldn't remember what she said in the morning, Raven hoped that wasn't true but as she looked at the ice-cream on the table she knew it would be, Trish had eaten alot of the bourbon based frozen treat, she was drinking and she didn't even know it. Raven settled down and shut her eyes, she had learnt one thing tonight for what it was worth, even if Trish denied it or couldn't remember it, she wasn't lying, she really did want both of them even if it was for one night. After all alcohol always makes the truth come out, it was truth syrum that came with a thumping hangover in the morning. Truth always comes at a price.

**A/N Another teasing chapter lol it will happen soon I promise**


	13. Past & present

**A/N **Ok so this sorta explains how Raven and John met, and I hate to inform you guys but this is gonna be over pretty soon, but I have good news, SEQUEL! Thats right...Onwards!

**Chapter 13 Past & present **

_**Past**_

Raven, fifteen and alone had no idea what the hell she was going to do now, her father had kicked her out, her sister was sitting in a holding cell and she was down to her last dollar. Raven thought about going home, thought about saying sorry and being what her father wanted, but she couldn't, she wasn't sure if it was pride or stupidty, but she just couldn't go back. Raven counted the money in her pocket, enough for a cup of coffee, coffee was her weakness, and right now as stupid as it was, she needed a cup of coffee. After she got her cup, she sat down at the table in the little cafe, wondering what she was going to do. She had left in such a hurry that the one item, her cellphone, had been left behind and now thanks to her weakness she didn't even have enough to make a phone call. Raven sat there until her cup had gone slightly cold, picking herself up, she decided that maybe if she could hitch then she could make it to her grandfathers, she wanted to go to her uncle Hunter, but no doubt her father had rung him and told lies and that shut down that option. She barely paid attention to the stray people walking past her, if worst came to worst, she reasoned she could always sell her body for money, but that was only if everything else failed. She didn't notice him until her cold coffee was spilling all over his frame, she was more sorry for the loss of coffee, but not wanting anymore shit, she looked up and apologized. "I am so sorry, I should watch where I'm going"

"Its ok" He gave her a smile, it was _warm_ somehow but Raven couldn't focus on that. She had other issues. Like that he was walking past her and she was walking on, until another body stopped her.

"You ok honey?" He leered down at her, his brown face twisted into an evil smirk. Raven really didn't want to go through this again, wasn't one enough?

"I'm fine" She tried to step around him but his hand latched on to her's, pulling her back into him.

"You don't look fine, maybe I can help"

"Let me go!" Raven twisted, she caused attention there way but no one stopped to help, they walked on like nothing was happening. A strong man holding a young girl, forcing her to go somewhere and do something that she didn't want, no one wanted anything to do with this scene. Except the guy who had just finished tasting her coffee,

"There you are!" He exclaimed at her, taking her arm back from the stranger, who quite obviously he knew. "She's with me, thanks for finding her Rocky, that was real kind of you"

Rocky smirked at the younger man "You're a bad liar Cena, you don't know her"

"If you say so" He smirked, his face carving out adorable dimples, "Lets go, we have alot to do"

He led her away making Raven re-think about the kindness of strangers, maybe out of all the rapists, pricks and unfair fathers, there was still one nice guy left, and with any luck he was right in front of her.

He led her back to the cafe where she got her coffee, sitting down with her, his soft blue eyes probed her. "So whats your name?"

"Raven, you?"

"John."

"I'm sorry about your shirt, and thank you for saving me"

John waved it aside, "Anytime. So how old are you?" He looked her up and down, why did she feel comfy with him? The way he looked at her wasn't sleezy or even sexual, he was just asking the same thing everyone else was wondering, why was a girl her age out by herself when anyone could easily hurt her? Why wasn't she at home, safe and sound?

"Fifteen."

John thought about it for a moment, why was a fifteen year old out by herself, not wanting to know or ask, he went with a safe route. "Are you hungry Raven?"

"Yes" She whispered not wanting to say it but she had no choice, it came out before she could stop it. John ordered her something to eat, he wasn't surprised that she practically lept at it when it arrived, she hadn't eaten in a while, that was evident.

"So how come you're not at home?" John asked as she ate, he knew what he was thinking was stupid, and alot of other things, but Raven right now was exactly what she appeared to be, a lone kid that had no where to go. If she could go home, she would be there right now.

"Because my father kicked me out" Raven said matter-or-factly, truth was all she had and despite wanting to hide from strangers, somewhere inside her, she didn't want to lie to John, so far and as sad as it was, John was all she had.

"Why did he kick you out?"

Raven shrugged somewhat, taking a break from her food "He wanted me to be straight, but I couldn't and so he kicked me out"

"You're gay?" John was trying to make sense of it, but he couldn't. Her father kicked her out because she liked girls? How was that even a reason to justify his actions, obviously her father wasn't aware of how close his little girl came to being raped.

"Bi-sexual." Raven admitted like it was nothing, as she put more salt on her food. "Thank you so much for the food John, best meal I've had in the past three days"

John didn't say anything as she finished off her meal, he took her in properly, studying her. Her long black hair and silver ringlets, those soft silver eyes laced with desperation, her frame almost skeletal from not eating right or not enough. He could only guess the torture she had been through. He could of been wrong, but clearly there was torture somewhere along the line because Raven didn't want to go home, ever. He saw that in her silver orbs.

"Raven" John said softly as she finally finished her meal, her fingers soaking up the last of salt and sauce, "This might be stupid on my part and I hope you don't take it the wrong way, but would you like to spend the night with me?"

Her eyes fell as the reality hit her, no way would a complete fucking stranger want to help without wanting something in return. Raven didn't want to lose her virginity this way, but to be fair he had just fed her, and saved her, and at least he was asking, instead of just taking. John suddenly realised how it sounded and why her eyes fell silent, he couldn't help the little chuckle,

"I didn't mean for that Raven, I'd like to stay out of jail thank you very much. I just thought you could use a place to crash, until you figure something out"

She looked at those blue eyes, still not believing that John had innocent intentions, "John, I've only got one thing to re-pay you with and to be honest I don't really wanna do it, not unless its absouetly necessary"

He waved it aside again "Raven, I'm not gonna fuck you, I just wanna make sure that no one else does either"

She just looked at him, finally she spoke, as much as she hated it, this was her only option right now. "You don't mind having a young girl on your couch?"

John laughed "Makes a change from me sleeping there."

_One month later;_

Raven was still staying with John, she couldn't believe that she was still with him, and more to the point, that he actually insisted she stay until she was at least eighteen, Raven liked staying with John and his couch had became her greatest friend, she had even picked herself up a job, she didn't want to bludge off him forever, she didn't earn much but it was enough to pay John some rent and still she was able to get herself a cup of coffee. After work, she came home and checked her bank account, she liked to check it on pay-day, so she knew how much she had and then she could budget. Raven tried to keep her mind off the simple fact that she had avoided telling John, today was her sweet sixteen, which meant her sister who was now in prison was also sixteen. Another year older and instead of feeling happy, she just felt sad that she couldn't share it with anyone she loved. Raven's eyes bulged as the amount was given, somehow she had recieved enough money to get her life on track, it had to be a mistake. She re-checked it three times, and the amount stayed the same. Raven had no idea who had given her that much money, her father wouldn't have because they were dead to each other, her sisters had no money, John didn't have that much spare. Her phone rang, drawing her mind away from the mystery money.

"Hello?"

"Hello sunshine, happy birthday!"

Raven smiled a real smile, "Thanks Uncle Hunter, how are you"

"I'm good love, did you get my present?"

"You sent that money? But why?"

Hunter let out a sigh, "Its from me and Steph, I've talked to your father, I don't agree with what he did but I don't agree with you running away from home, there is no way in hell I want you to go back and I know that there is no way in hell you would come here because Shawn would find you easily, so we decided that maybe we have to let you fly, it makes no sense I know, anyways, we have given you enough to get you on your feet, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything Raven, you know my number"

Raven felt the tears stream down her face, "Thank you so much Uncle, really"

"Just promise me if you're ever in trouble, you will come to me. Sometimes you can't make it on your own,"

"I promise Uncle" And she meant it, Hunter had given her a golden opportunity, the least she could do was promise that she would go to him if she needed it, he wanted her to be safe. Unlike her father who just didn't care.

When John came home from another hard day at the steel mill, he hated working there, she knew he did. Hard word wasn't his issue, his issue was it hardly paid anything, plus he had to put up with all the crap from his work mates, and that term was used loosely. When he got in, Raven was sitting at the table, her hands folded in front of her like a business rep.

"Something serious on your mind Rae?"

"John sit down, theres something I wanna discuss with you"

"Can it wait, I wanna take a shower,"

"No, trust me, its worth it"

Sighing somewhat, John took a seat at the table, Raven pushed something towards him. It was his blue-prints and plans for his dream, it was weird but John didn't care, he dreamt that one day he would own the city's greatest strip club, his club would be different from the others in the city, it would have things that the others didn't have, it was a pipe-dream because he needed money to get it off the ground, he also needed alot of other things, but money was number one. He was saving, but so far his measly two grand just wasn't enough. "Whats all this?" John asked looking closer, Raven had been busy drawing over his plans and rubbing things out, and making her own notes. He trusted her notes, in the month she had been with him, John had already figured out the most obvious thing about Raven, she was smart, smarter than smart, _genius_ was the word he used.

"If we buy this building down town, fix it up and start small, if we turn enough profit, we can eventually expand by busting through the wall"

John listened as she talked, "We'll have to start small, really small, I think your friend Randy would be a good bouncer, we only need one at the moment, and we'll have to interview for girls, now you want a mix of girls and you want to give them some training, I can help with that, my older sister used to be a dancer and she taught me some stuff, now what you're lookin for is." "Raven, its a nice idea and I can see you've really thought about this, but the simple fact is, I don't have the money"

Raven cast him a look, taking out a peice of paper she handed it to her friend "This is should be enough, put with your savings, this will be enough to get the doors open, we'll have to work from day one, thats where these come in" Raven pointed at her still developing cleavage, she wasn't even sure why or how but her breasts seemed to have magic powers, men seemed to love them, which now would work in her favour. John just looked at the cheque,

"Raven, are you sure about this"

"Yes, however there is a clause"

"What kind of clause?"

"I want to be an even partner, you own half and I own half, and yes we will follow it to _your_ T, since its your dream, but I want to be an even partner, since to be fair, it is my birthday money thats picking it off the ground"

"Its your birthday?"

Raven mentally kicked herself, she didn't mean to say that but now she had no choice but to admit it. "Yeah, moving on. Do you accept my proposal?"

"Yes, but I'm still your boss"

Raven laughed, "Yeah ok then." She put her hand out and John shook on it.

"Deal"

And that night _Demonica_'s was born.

_**Present**_

Raven got up and grudgingly noted the day on the calendar, she hated this day of the year, it was just another bad memory that needed to be destroyed. Raven didn't want to deal with anyone, not even Trish. She just wanted to be alone, sadly she still had to work, that was a good thing kind of, at least she would be forced to think about something else other than the painful past. Raven left Trish a note saying she needed to go out, she would meet the pretty blonde later at work. Raven went to the only place she felt like being on this day, the graveyard. When Raven got into work later that night, her anger had risen, she was just so angry at everything and everyone, but seeing John and his cocky grin just made her angrier. Raven knew she was being un-fair but this day was a bitch and until it was over, she was gonna be ever so pissed.

"Raven, you're late" John said noting that her eyes had gone hard. That was usually bad.

"Up your's Cena" Raven spit out venomously, everyone in the club went silent, John gave her a harsh look before ignoring it and went back to his night job. He assigned everyone there roles, all the while Raven had taken a seat and muttered to herself about her 'boss'

"Raven" John growled warningly, he shot a look to Trish but she just shook her head, she had no idea why Raven was so pissed.

"Alright, anyone for the pit?"

Trish instantly put her hand up, followed by Aj Lee. No one else volunteered, they were too afraid that Raven would be competing and it was plain as day, that she was pissed and that was bad.

"If I don't hear anyone in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna start naming people"

Sill no one said anything, so John started to count. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five." "Four, three, two, one. There now pick somone prick" Raven snarled,

"Randy take over. Raven. Office. Now" John had had enough of her attitude.

"What the hell is your problem?" John demanded as soon as the door was shut, he couldn't understand why she was so damn upset.

"If you knew me as much as you say Cena, you'd know"

"Why don't you tell me, save me the trouble of guessing"

"Pull your head out your ass Cena, that should help"

"Raven if you don't tell me I'll" "You'll what? Fire me? You can't douche, I own half of this business. Lets face it the only reason you haven't bought me out is because you can't afford too, you can't afford another shark in the tank and we both know that you can't afford for that shark to be me"

John knew she was right, if she was competition he was screwed but that wasn't the reason he hadn't bought her out. It was quite simple why he hadn't bought her out. He could of done years ago but he didn't.

"So pull your head out your ass and look at the calander and you'll see why I'm pissed. Now if you don't mind, I have personal days and this is now one of them" Raven stood up and angrily walked straight back out of that office.

A light rain spread over her shoulders, her feet dangling off the docks, the cold beer bottle her only company, this day was worse than ever. Sadness and anger, pain and misery, there was nothing good about this day. The rain stopped falling on her, looking up she saw John holding the umbrella over her. "Can I sit?"

Raven shrugged, her anger at him had gone, she was pissed at everyone else in between now. "Free country, I guess"

John sat down, one hand holding the shelter, the other wrapping around her and pulling her into his arms, she didn't fight it, right now being in his arms was the best thing to happen today. "I'm sorry Raven, I didn't realise what today was"

"Its ok" She said softly, "She would of been twenty today" Silent tears slid down her face, the beer no longer her comfort. His giant arm wrapped around her was what she needed.

"I know you miss her, I don't know why I forgot and I'm sorry you suffered alone"

She looked up at him "Its not your fault Cena, you've been all I've had for so long, I can't expect you to remember everything"

He kissed her hair lightly, "Tell me about her again"

Raven smiled at the thought of her little sister, "She loved bright colours, and loud noises. She made any bad situation good, she lit up the room." Raven bit back a sob "I miss her so much, I can't help but think if I was there, maybe things would've been different"

"Raven what happened isn't your fault"

"Yeah I know. Its Dads, if it wasn't for him, Jamie would still be alive"

They didn't say anything for a while, he just held her close and let her come down by herself. Finally after a while John spoke,

"You're wrong you know" John said as they made his way back to his car, the weather had turned worse and they both didn't fancy being apart of a lightening storm.

"About?" Raven asked as she got in the car and did up her seat belt.

"I haven't bought you out because I'm afraid"

"Afraid of competition?" Raven asked softly, John didn't know this but he had nothing to worry about. If he ever bought her out, she would walk away, she wouldn't try and compete because someone you love could never forgive you for crushing their dream. Raven knew she could beat him in business, but she loved him too much to do that, if she killed his dream he would never forgive her. Raven couldn't live with that.

"No. I'm afraid that I'll buy you out and I'll never see you again. I haven't bought you out because I still want you around, I couldn't picture life, my life, without you in it. Thats why I haven't bought you out, the longer your name is on our contract, the longer you have to stay."

"You're the one that ended things with me John" Raven said softly, her skin prickling with heat as he stopped outside her place. Raven got out and before she dashed up the stairs John said something that made this day a little bit better.

"Because I was mad at you, not because I stopped loving you, I've loved you since day one, I don't see that changing"


	14. A little taste of honey

**Chapter 14 A little taste of honey**

When Trish woke in the morning, she was alone. Pulling herself up, she looked for Raven, her voice floated down the hall from the bathroom, random swearing and insults. Padding down the hall to the bathroom, the swearing got louder and more intense, Trish wasn't sure if she should open the door, against her better judgement, she pushed open the door, water flooding her feet.

"Everything alright?" Trish asked noting the water filing around her friend as she worked.

"Fucking water pipe burst again" Raven said without looking up, "I'm just trying to fix it but not really gettin far"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"If you wanna make me a nice hot coffee, that would really appreciated"

"Ok" Trish went to the kitchen and made them both a cup of coffee, Trish couldn't help but think of that _thing_ she was meant to marry, he always said her place was the kitchen, she was expected to be his cook whenever he demanded it, she only thought about it because it was more or less the same as what was happening right now, kind of. Raven doing the 'male' job while she, the woman was in the kitchen. As she stirred the hot caffine, Trish decided it was different, firstly Raven didn't demand, she asked, she gave Trish a choice. Something Ron wasn't prepared to do. She couldn't help but wonder if Raven would react the same way Ron did if she said no, Trish would never forget the stinging blow to her cheek, it lasted for days. Everytime she thought about it, her cheek began to sting and her body would shake. Never had anyone hit her before, and the anger behind it was just as painful as the slap its self. Trish never told anyone that he had hit her, it was only ever slaps, nothing beyond that, but still she told no one even though she knew she would. Shaking herself from the past she picked up the cups and headed back to the flooded bathroom, Raven's swearing had become louder and somewhat more voilent sounding. Raven hung up just as Trish set the cups down on the sink, Raven snapped her phone shut as though it was the phones fault, "Blow out your ass"

"Everything ok?" Trish asked timidly, this was probably not the right time to be near her.

Raven however smiled up at her friend, as angry as she was, Raven knew it wasn't the blonde's fault that some men were morons. "Just idiotic men thinking they I'm a dumb broad"

Trish looked around the bathroom "Are you sure there's nothing I can do"

"Nah, I'll wait for the plumber to come tomorrow, in the meantime the other bathroom will have to do."

"We have another bathroom?"

Raven let out a laugh, "Yeah, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a laundry. You never wondered what the other doors were?"

"Not really I was busy with other things"

"Like watchin me and Randy get it on" Raven smirked picking up her cup and headed out of the slowly un-flooding bathroom. Trish followed her, blushing feircely.

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

Raven stopped and looked at her friend, "No you didn't want to help it, theres a difference"

Raven didn't look mad, Trish couldn't explain the look on her face, but she wasn't mad or creeped out, Trish knew that much. They sat down in the lounge on the soft black lazy boys, neither of them wanted to move, not when they didn't have too.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did Trish, but go on" Raven said closing her eyes and relaxing back in her chair, this was the morning not to worry about anything, right now being relaxed was the only objective.

"What's it like giving head?"

"You've never done that either?" Raven asked her eyes still shut, trying not to get aroused, her sweet innocent Trish was more innocent than she realised, that could work in her favour but then again it couldn't.

"No. I was asked but I said no, and then I had to fall back on father to get me out of it"

Raven finally opened her eyes and looked to her friend, "Thats gonna take some explainin"

"He asked me, my boyfriend, and I said no, he was gonna force me but I said if he did I would tell my Dad and my father, when he's angry can be very scary"

"Thank God for fathers, or yours at least." Raven mused shutting her eyes again. Neither of them spoke and Raven realised that Trish was waiting for an answer to her original question. "Head is mainly for his enjoyment, its hard to describe really." Raven paused trying to think of someway to put it that made sense. "Think of it as cooking, you gotta pre-heat the over before you shove the turkey in"

Trish giggled, "So is Randy the oven or the turkey?"

"Usually you take it in turns," Raven laughed "So question Ms Stratus, what have you done in the ways of sexual actvity?"  
"You will laugh at me" Trish mumbled turning away, her cheeks had tinted deep red. She looked like a blonde tomato.

"Why would I laugh? Being a virgin isn't something to mock. If I wasn't drunk I wouldn't of lost mine the way I did"

"You were drunk?"

"Yeah, me and John had a few too many and we wound up having sex, in the bathroom of all places"

"He took advantage of you while you were drunk?"

"Put like that it sounds bad. No he didn't take advantage, the alcohol just made us both loosen up a little too much. So back to the original question, what have you done in the ways of sexy activities?"

"Pretty much nothing, I'm like a clean slate"

Raven let out a laugh "Wish I was."

In a bold move and running on nothing but pure lust, Trish got up and plonked herself on the same chair as Raven, wriggling around until they were both comfy. Leaning down, almost scared, Trish put her lips to Raven's, a soft sweet kiss that actually took Raven's breath away. Trish was about to pull back, maybe she was doing it wrong, because Raven wasn't doing anything. Trish held on for a second, waiting for something to happen and then it did. Raven kissed her back, soft and sweet. Her lips parted and Trish felt that serpant enter her mouth slowly, searching for its prey. Trish moaned, her eyes shutting in bliss, Raven's tongue sliding inside her mouth caused the desired reaction. Soon enough, Trish found her own tongue mixing with that studded snake, trying to catch it and keep it still so she could feel every inch of it. Raven pulled her closer, those curves moulding into her's like a jigsaw, they ran over her skin and only bought a pleasing heat. Trish couldn't take it anymore, she had to touch her, any where would do but Trish needed to feel that soft colourful skin underneath her finger tips. Slowly, careful not to break the spell, Trish ran a hand over her collar-bone and down her chest, it contracted under her fingers, Raven managed to keep the moan to herself, she didn't to scare Trish away, knowing Raven, any sort of movement would break this delicious spell, and she wasn't sure if she could handle that. Raven couldn't help it, when those trembling soft fingers touched her chest and headed towards her already hardening nipple, she pushed her chest up, her mouth still working over Trish's, never wanting to let go. The moment was pressing on and with any luck wouldn't stop for anything, Raven pulled her in closer, just wanting to make sure this was really happening, it had to be. If this was a dream then Raven wouldn't be happy. She ran her hands softly down Trish's back, just feeling everything the small blonde was, her hands rested on her curvy rump, squeezing and relishing in the fact that it was real. And just like that it was gone, Trish pulled herself away and bolted, Raven had no idea how it from _this_ to _that_. One minute it was ok, two girls making out and touching skin, the next Trish had just fled from her. Raven could only sit there and wonder what she had done wrong, it had been a while since she had been with a woman but surely she wasn't that rusty. Raven licked her lips, slowly just savouring the taste of Trish, it would be for a while. Raven had only one conclusion, Trish was still scared, that was alright, Raven knew how that felt and the only thing that would help was time and patience, even if Raven was going stir crazy with lust and want, she would be patient. She would have to be if she wanted to taste that honey again.

**A/N Next chapter I promise! **


	15. The whole honey pot

**A/N I hope this lives up to the expectations! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 The whole honey pot**

Trish pretty much spent the whole day in her room, silently cursing herself, she mistook Raven's signs for something serious, when Trish kissed her, it took her quite a while to respond, as though she was in shock. Then when she did make a move, it was somehow robotic, like she didn't want to do it but she felt compelled too. Trish shook her head again, scowling at herself, Trish had always been very confident in herself, she wasn't egotistical, but she knew that she was pretty, she knew that she had certain skills in certain areas that made her the best, but when she played the comparison game, she lost. Raven was prettier, she was smarter, she was more skilled, why the hell would she give Trish a chance? Of course, her actions were robotic, she didn't want it and only did it to try and make her happy, Trish easily could of taken it, but she couldn't, she wanted Raven to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her, because she wanted too, not because she felt obligated. Trish shook it away, she had to stop playing the comparison game, because it only made her sadder, and right now she didn't want to be sad, not when she didn't have a shoulder to cry on. Instead Trish shut her eyes and replayed the kiss, Raven may of taken a while to respond but when she did, the fireworks exploded deep inside, and all those reactions her friends had described errupted her body and left her tingling. She would hold onto that as long as humanly possible. Trish just let it replay over and over until it lost all meaning.

"Trish?" Raven called out tapping on the door, Trish wanted to ignore it, she didn't want the harsh reality but her vocal chords said different, as always.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

_No, no, no,no,no_, "Sure"

Raven came in and shut the door, looking around the room slightly amused, it wasn't anything like she pictured. Raven was very tempted to go in there when Trish was out, just too look and see what it was like but Raven didn't, she hated it when people went in her room without asking, she wouldn't do that to someone else, but especially Trish. "Nice room"

"Thanks" Trish smiled trying to still her beating heart, Raven was back in what she called night gear, shiny silky boxers and her lace bra, both black of course. "So, whats up?"

Raven looked un-comfy for a second, "Do you mind if I sit?"

Trish moved over so she could sit on the bed, Raven seemed to be more nervous than Trish, she hadn't even imagined that Raven could get nervous. But there it was. They were silent for a moment, neither of them knew what to say.

"Are you still scared?" Raven asked gently, she just wanted Trish to know that she was safe with her, never would she be made to do something she didn't want too.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of being with a woman. Cause I get that, I was scared too, its natural"

Trish shook her head a little, "Wouldn't say scared, excited and nervous, but not scared"

"So why did you bolt? If it was me, I'm sorry, but _you_ kissed _me_"

"I know I kissed you and I'm sorry I did, I thought you wanted me"

Raven tried to sort out the confusion in her skull, when it clicked she couldn't help but laugh

"And now you're laughing at me, thanks"

Raven shook her head trying to calm down "No Trish, I thought you bolted because you were still scared about being with a woman, but now you tell me its because I didn't act like I wanted you, honey you have no idea how badly I want you" Raven shook her head, "Then why didn't you respond?" Trish asked still a little hurt.

"I was scared that I would react and you would realise that it was real and pretty much bolt, I thought that if I just stayed still and let you do what you wanted, you wouldn't leave. I didn't want you to freak"

Trish flopped down on the bed taking Raven with her, both of them giggling, men weren't the only ones with communication issues, they just got sorted out faster when you're a woman. Raven lent over and touched Trish's face softly, "You really are beautiful Trishy"

She could barely breathe, just feeling her skin and hearing her words, Trish felt more sparks of love than she ever did from that idiot. Raven let her fingers trail down her swan like neck, watching the skin prickle and react was amazing in itself. She could lie like this forever, just trailing her fingers over that supple ivory skin. Raven let her fingers run to the hemline of Trish's singlet before going back up, going slowly but not being able to resist much longer, Raven pulled Trish's lips to her's, needing that sweet honey from this morning. Trish tensed for a second before relaxing, Raven did exactly what she did this morning, slowly pulled her lips open and let her tongue slip inside. Raven felt herself being pushed onto her back, Trish was picking up more courage the longer their lips stayed connected, Raven wrapped an arm around her, needing more of Trish, needing her closer until they were one. Raven let the blonde take the control, she seemed to be doing pretty well so far, those full pouty lips trailed to Raven's neck, kissing and licking softly, Raven couldn't help but moan, the pulse racing faster than usual. It stung a little when her teeth nipped the skin, but instantly the pain was forgotten when Trish licked softly with her tongue. Before she knew it, Trish had kissed all the way to her tits, she stopped for a moment, trying to convince herself she could do this, Raven waited patiently and was rewarded when, with shaky hands, Trish pulled the clasp free and threw her bra somewhere on the floor. Trish just looked, admiring them in all their beauty, they were untouched by tattoos, a peircing in both nipples, so hard and pink wanting to be licked and sucked. Trish silently prayed that she knew what the hell she was doing, even if she didn't at least she tried, that should count for something right? Trish started kissing and licking all around those heaving mounds, Raven couldn't keep the grunt to herself, Trish was hitting spots that no man, not even John, knew about. When that pink tongue wrapped around her left nipple, Raven let out the most breathy gasp that shot lust and pride straight between the blonde's legs, _I made her do that, she liked it when I did that_. Trish gently pulled and sucked that little bud, letting it go she let her tongue trail to the neglected breast, Raven ran a hand through those golden locks, needing to know that this was real and she really did have this blonde goddess sucking and licking her nipples. Trish left her tits for a moment, trailing a scorching trail down her belly, where small tattoos lay, Trish nipped softly at each one, licking it better. She wasn't even thinking anymore, she just wanted more of those moans and groans, she wanted Raven to scream the way she did with Randy. Trish was thankful that Raven wasn't wearing buttons, she was sure her trembling fingers wouldn't be able to undo them. Taking the hem, Raven's hands suddenly landed on top of them, sterling silver looking chocolate brown, "You don't have too if you don't want too"

"I want too" Trish breathed, she had too because if she didn't she would never pick up the courage, Raven still held on, a devious smirk replacing the seriousness, "Then you gotta be naked too,"

Trish took her lips, pushing herself back on Raven and smothering her to the matress, when she pulled away, Raven saw that lust in her eyes, she liked it. She liked it alot.

"I'll get naked _after _I've eaten your pussy, now shush" Trish whispered, white hot sparks flew straight to Raven's core, the tattooed beauty was pretty sure she just came after hearing that, another one won't hurt. Raven let her trail her pink serpant back down to her boxers, Trish pulled them off slowly, only to tease her a little more. Trish could do this and even if she couldn't then she would spend all night getting it right if thats what it took. Trish eased her legs apart, the scent she was leaking out hit her nose and Trish actually had to restrain herself, she wasn't prepared for it to smell _good_, intoxicating even, she always figured that sort of thing wouldn't exactly be pleasant, but Raven did and she had to stop herself from pouncing. Taking her sweet time, Trish placed gentle kisses up and down her thighs, more tatts being kissed and loved, every inch of her Raven was beautiful and that needed to be expressed. Raven sucked in a breath, the sweet hotness of Trish being down there was driving her crazier and crazier. Trish probed her open with her fingers, hot juice sliding on to her fingers. Trish slid a finger inside, the tightness of Raven made her hornier, it was so comfortable that when she pulled her finger out, Trish just wanted to cram it all the way back in until she couldn't go further. Testing the water, or Raven as it were, Trish put her finger in her mouth, now she couldn't restrain herself, honey was the only taste, sweet intoxicating honey. Trish let her tongue lap all over the hot wet heat, every inch of Raven breathed fire, circuits flew around her body faster than the speed of light. Trish found the magic button instantly, Raven let out a yelp pleasure, her back arching upwards. Trish flicked the ball harder and faster making Raven scream louder, it was empowering, knowing that the enjoyment was coming at her her hands, or tongue as it were. Trish slid two fingers inside her, the walls clutching and releasing. Trish clamped her lips over that little ball and flicked it until Raven was writhing beneath her like a fish outta water, her fingers barely able to keep up. Her whole body clamped up and for a moment Trish was afraid that she had broken her, the sweetest taste hit her chin and washed over her fingers, Raven's whole body wouldn't stop vibrating, the excitement made her come again and again. Trish pulled away and planted her lips over Raven's mouth, it took her a moment, but she finally responded and the waves subsided. Trish let her lover breathe, oxygen was the only cure now.

"You ok?" Trish asked softly, her clothed body sprawled all over Raven's naked one. She hoped that it was a good vibrating and nothing bad. Although she wasn't sure what could be bad about it, to be fair Raven's silver eyes did just roll back into her skull.

Raven nodded, letting the oxygen came back, "I have never come like that before"

Trish let out a giggle, she planted a quick kiss on Raven's lips, "I'm glad you liked it Rae"

"Well Ms Stratus, you've eaten my pussy, made me come harder than ever, now get naked"

Trish let out a giggle again before shuffling over to side, quickly she shed her clothing. Raven went to kiss her but Trish stopped her, "I said I'd get naked, I didn't say anything about touching me"

Raven shook her head but pulled Trish into her arms anyway, fair was fair, she wouldn't do anything sexy if Trish said no, but she was going to at least hold her, "Can I do this boss?"

She rolled over so there eyes locked, "I like that, boss. Maybe I'll push and make you call me master"

Raven let out a chuckle, "Don't push it Stratus,"

Trish kissed her nose, "Do you mind if we just do this?"

"No I want sex right...now"

"Please tell me you're joking?" Trish asked in a small voice, she didn't know Raven could be like this, she didn't want it to be true. Raven kissed her nose, "Yes I'm jokin, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want too. Well except maybe the obvious things like eating"

"Raven that makes no sense"

"Shush, I'm still having orgasms, great vibrations"

Trish rolled back over, her body still wrapped in Raven's, her lips on Trish's neck sweetly.

"How mad would you be if you woke up with me giving you head?" Raven asked softly, her lips tingling her skin.

"That depends, would you make me come the way you did?"

"I'll give it my best shot," Raven planted another kiss on her neck, "Are you sure you've never done that before, you seemed to know your way around a pussy"

"If I tell you, you can't laugh"

"And if I do, I promise you its only because its funny"

"I kinda, maybe, watched a video about it"

Raven smiled but kept the laugh to herself, "Would this video be porn by any chance?"

"Yeah a little, how'd you know?"

"Cause I did the same thing"

They both laughed, as always Trish didn't feel quite so lonely, They feel asleep naked in each others arms, Trish couldn't wait for the morning, another sexy adventure already promised.

**A/N How was that? lol Next chapter is another sex scene, yayness! **


	16. Breakfast

**Chapter 16 Breakfast**

It was a light touch, feathery, testing almost. Trish pushed into it, it was one of those touches that needed to be a bit harder in order to feel it at its best, the touch kept scrolling up her legs to her knees, Trish let out a mewl before she opened her eyes, she didn't want to open them, she would only find herself alone with no one touching her, last night was a dream, no reality she had ever experienced was that good, and more to the point, the first time went smoother than she thought, reality wasn't that kind to her, she was ready to make a mistake, but she didn't, therefore that proved it was a great dream. Still the tender touch continued, travelling over her slender belly and pushing her from her slumber. Trish smiled to herself, a soft lapping wrapping at the most sensitive bits, feeling herself getting more turned on, nimble fingers prying her open making her even more exposed. Trish tried to keep the mewl to herself, but it was hard when that spiked tongue washed over her. Experience was certainly working in Raven's favour, Trish almost lept off the bed when her tongue hit that little ball, Trish could feel the evil smirk fly across Raven's face. Flicking it again, Trish jolted and squealed the most delicious sound, when she slipped a finger inside her, Trish felt the resistance, poking in and wanting to stretch her out. Raven took it slowly, sliding her finger in and out several times before adding another, Trish started to feel the swipes of pain, she didn't do this Raven and now she felt a little bad, had she hurt Raven last night? Were her screams actual screams of pain? Trish was about to ask but her mind quickly lost focus, Raven was back to kissing all around her, catching the drips and sliding inside that hole. Trish arched her back up trying to stay away from the flames, they danced around her body, trying to seduce her. She kept writhing, feeling Raven wash over her, not just her heat conducting pussy, but all over her body until Raven was swimming in her veins. Each breathe came in a rasp, trying to escape the firey blaze, but the more Raven moved, the closer it came until she had no choice but to accept it, she tried to stay away from the flames but her body was now the flame, skin became clammy with sweat, and a slight squeal was bouncing around the room, she realised it was her, and Raven was now moving so fast she couldn't keep up. Slight cracks and gentle swearing but soon that blaze was out and all it was floating, she floated and every current she had in her body zoomed up and errupted like fireworks. She could see them, bright lights waving in front of her face. They kept coming until she was back on the bed, breathing heavily, Raven hovering over her bringing her back to earth after riding the waves.

"I did better than I thought" Raven mused gently in her ear, Trish put a single finger up,

"I'm still spacing out, gimme a second"

Raven slid to the spare side of the bed, letting Trish come down. "Take it, you liked it alot more than you thought"

Trish barely nodded, she wasn't even sure how she managed to put words together after an orgasm like that, she was pretty sure it wasn't just one, but she couldn't be sure about that. Trish rolled and kissed her sweetly on the lips, now she knew exactly what Raven felt last night. And it was incredible, she couldn't help but wonder if thats what Raven felt when she was with Randy, or any man for that matter.

"No wonder he wanted it so bad, that is pretty intense" Trish mused out loud, she didn't mean to say it out loud. It kind of just popped out without warning.

"Who?"

"My ex-boyfriend, he really wanted sex, I didn't"

"I don't like him" Raven said simply pulling Trish into her arms, "And I don't even know him, must prove he's an idiot. I've always hated idiots"

Trish couldn't help but giggle, the past kept popping up in her head, she could admit that. But so much had changed, good and bad that she just couldn't help but think back. The only person that was ever protective of her was her father, and Trish always assumed it was because he had to be, but thinking to Raven's father, she realised that Dad's didn't always have to be fathers. Trish let out a sigh, wondering how on earth she was going to explain this to her father, not the intimate details of course, but the fact that she had a partner, (she hoped) a _female_ partner. Knowing that she was gay, and knowing that she had a girlfriend were two different things, her father may not be so understanding about that. Trish was pulled from her thoughts, Raven's soft lips on her neck and cheek bought her back to this moment, the single moment that had bought her more happiness than she ever thought.

"You ok?" Raven said softly, her lips vibrating against Trish's skin, Raven could only hope that this wasn't the part where everything melted, she hated that. It was the same exact reason that she hated snow. Snow was great, until it melted and left you alone.

"Yeah" Trish said softly before turning around to look at her, for right now and forever, Trish could easily find herself just staring into those silver eyes, so peaceful and alive, it was hard to describe the pleasure she got just from knowing that they were on her, they weren't looking through her, but at her, seeing her.

"Whats wrong Trish?" Raven asked softly, she saw it in those brown eyes that there was something on her mind.

"Nothing" "Except?"

"I don't know what to do now, what do you usually do?"

"Well usually I get up and make something to eat, but I've already eaten so I guess a shower is next"

"You know thats not what I meant Rae"

Raven let out a sigh, she honestly didn't know if she should say those dreaded words, they could bring her everything or nothing, they could deliver a whole lot pleasure, but also a lot of pain. Raven didn't want to take that risk yet, despite her courage, she was deep down just afraid. Pure and simple.

Trish decided not to push the subject, she knew it was the wrong move to push, but she had to tread lightly if she wanted to capture the tattooed beauty. She slipped into the shower and just let the water pour over her body, the sex may be rinsed from her skin but not from her memory, she would always have that to reflect on, and reflect she would.

"Trishy? May I join you?" Raven asked from behind the curtain, despite everything that had transpired, Raven was still testing the waters, not wanting to screw anything up before it began.

"Sure" Trish pulled the curtain back and moved over so Raven could join her. The shower spray reached both of them and for a moment or two, Trish was just leaning back against Raven's chest, her tattooed arms wrapped around her body, her fingers moving slightly. Raven couldn't help herself, before the snow melted she was going to play in it for a bit longer. Trish kept the moan to herself, for about three seconds, Raven's fingers running over her wet pussy, thumbing her clit just made everything so much harder to control. Raven planted soft kisses and gentle bites on her neck, Trish let herself be taken to paradise again, she could feel it running down her tonned shaking legs, Trish let go faster this time, now that she knew how great it could feel, she wanted it all over her body again. Raven slid two slender fingers inside her, the walls clutching desperately. Trish shook harder and like that it just flowed out of her in a fresh gush of hot juice. Raven let her come down, pulling her hand back and licking it clean, "Mmm you taste so good Trish" Raven murmured her eyes rolling a little, no woman was meant to taste this good, they were meant to taste the same, but Trish was special, she knew that.

Trish turned around, only to get a soft hand and even softer lips, when Raven pulled away, determined silver bored into her eyes. "I want you Trish"

"You've already had me twice, I don't think I could handle another round, unless I'm laying down"

Raven let out a giggle, "No, I want to try a relationship,"

Trish cringed without meaning too, the last time she was in a relationship, she quickly found herself wanting to not be in a relationship, she didn't want that to happen with Raven. Not when Trish still liked her.

"We can go as slow as you like Trish, but I would like to take you out tonight, if you'll let me?"

"Take me out?"  
"Yeah" Raven smiled, "Like a date. I know you're meant to date then have sex, but I guess I couldn't wait. With your supple pouting breasts, firm thighs, ass you could eat breakfast off." Raven shook herself, "Sorry what was I saying?"

"You wanted to take me out on a date" Trish laughed,

"Oh yeah, if you want, I know this great little place, good food and romantic but not over-bearing romantic"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll go on a date with you"

Raven hugged her, planting a kiss on her neck, "I have a date! I should probably shave me legs"

Trish laughed again, watching Raven light up and act more girly than she thought possible. "In this thing, can I be the girl?"

"Well I was hoping we could both be girls, but alright I'll play the man"

Trish cracked up harder as Raven started saying random things in a deep male voice, as best as she could anyways.

"Ok enough, go answer the phone" Trish pushed her out of the shower slightly,

"Fine, but if its someone I don't like, you have to cheer me up"

"Deal"


	17. First dates rock

**Chapter 17 First dates rock **

Raven was nervous, she hadn't done this in a while, dating or as she liked to call it, courting. Now she had to get through the evening without causing any trouble or giving Trish any doubt to their relationship, she had to play all the cards right, Raven tried to shake it loose but she couldn't, she had no idea what cards to play so getting the order right was also a huge problem. At exactly eight o'clock she knocked on the door to her own house, it made her laugh for a moment, but she wanted this to be as normal as humanly possible for Trish, even if that meant knocking on the door to own house. Raven knocked again and this time Trish came out to see who it was. Her face lit up as she opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm pickin you up so I can take you out," Raven smiled "May I come in?"

Trish couldn't help but laugh, it was a very sweet gesture and despite the fact that it was sweet, she still couldn't help but laugh, "Sure, would you like a drink?"

"No thanks, are you ready or should I sit down and get nervous?"

Trish shook her head "You are so not funny. Yes, I am ready"

Raven slipped her hand into Trish's, she took the clammy sweat as nerves, at least she wasn't the only one that was nervous beyond words. Raven made sure the door was locked before following Trish to the car. Trish had no idea where they were going and Raven wouldn't say, Trish asked but Raven only smiled and refused to say anymore. After about half an hour of driving and trying to get the location out of Raven, the car finally stopped. "And we're here" Raven annouced cutting the engine. She pulled open her door and went to Trish's side, opening the door she offered her hand "M'lady"

Trish giggled, Raven was being more courteous than any man she had ever encountered. Trish shut her door before walking hand in hand with Raven to the front.

"Where are we?"

"This is one of my favourite resturants" Raven checked them in, the maitre d' showed them to their table. Trish looked around, completely taken in, the room held its perfect tables, couples seated around talking and laughing at their inside jokes, light music drifted over the room and random couples danced on the ballroom floor, it had a romantic feel but not over bearing like Raven had said. The maitre d' gave them some menu's and ran through the specials, it made Trish hungry just hearing them. Once he was gone with their order, Trish made her gaze fall on her partner. "So this is one of your favourite restuarants?"

"Yeah, they do really good food, you'll love it"

The waiteress came back and laid down their meals, smoked fish and salad for Trish, chicken salad with wild rice for Raven. It was the only thing she could eat from the place without getting sick. Trish took a bite, instantly her face changed "OMG, this is delicious!"

Raven chuckled picking up her fork, "I told you"

Trish wanted to face dive at her food, but because she was with Raven she decided to politely eat her food with her utensils. While they ate, the music played and their chattering couldn't be stopped, Raven decided to press a subject that she wasn't sure Trish would like, but she had too know.

"So this may be obvious but I guess I just need to hear it, are you gay or bi or just a little curious"

Trish couldn't help the little giggle, "I'm not really sure, I guess if I had to choose or say, it would be bi-sexual" She looked at her new mate, "When did you know?"

"Know that I liked girls?"

"Yeah, did you wake up one night and just go, I like girls"

Raven laughed "No, I was thirteen, we were watchin a movie that had a lot of nudity, Dad paused it right on the naked chick before he went to the bathroom, I found myself starin and hoping that he never came back, I really liked looking at that naked girl"

"Wish I had a story, but the truth is, I didn't really find any men attractive, only girls, but of course John is a different story" Trish added before she could stop it, now she wanted to kick herself, she really shouldn't of said that but that was a little too late.

"Yeah, John's always the exception to the rule, I think its the dimples"

Both girls laughed, Trish relieved that Raven wasn't getting upset. Trish really liked Raven, that was obvious but she couldn't help the nagging feeling about John, a small part of her liked him too. Trish could only hope that she could control it.

"Can I ask Rae, why didn't it work between you and John?"

Raven let out a painful sigh, it still hurt to think about let alone talk about it. "We had a big fight about loyalty and stuff, then he decided to sleep with that whore Candice Michelle, then he broke up with me."

Trish touched her hand again "I'm sorry Raven, really"

"I admit it hurts, but for the most part I'm over it, but it kinda explains why men and me just don't mix"

"Well if theres one thing to make that change, its this, just wear your bikini with those tight shorts and bam! Back in there"

Raven couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, so hard that she thought she was going to fall off her chair, Trish couldn't help but laugh as well. "Rather be in there with you Trishy"

"Wear your bikini and tight shorts then, bam! Totally in there"

Once they had settled down, Raven put her hand to Trish, "Would you like to dance Ms Stratus?"

The blushing rose from her toes and all the way to her blonde hair, she wanted to dance but Raven didn't seem that way inclined, dancing was somehow too _girly_ for her. Trish took it "Of course Ms Michales"

Raven danced alot better than Trish thought, their bodies fit perfectly, moving to the music and letting it take them to a world all of their own. "I hope this lasts forever Rae"

"Me too Trishy"

Across the way, the busty blonde and tattooed ravenette had earnt the attention of almost every man in the room, ogling and running torrid fantasies in their heads, some just in awe that the two girls were obviously happy. And then there was the one guy, over seven feet with long graying hair, his green eyes burned on the tattooed psychopath, he would never forget her no matter what. He watched them dance for a few more moments, the blonde who he guessed was the latest flame, whispering something that made her blush and giggle. He didn't expect that from her but then again, appearances can be very decieving. He lingered two more seconds before heading out for some fresh air, Punching in the numbers, he waited patiently as the annoying ringing kept going and going, finally the deep voice came over the phone making him sigh in relief.

"Hello?"

"I found her Shawn."


	18. And it all turns black

**Chapter 18 And it all turns black**

Trish potted around the house happily, it had been a couple of days since their date, she couldn't of been happier if she tried, Raven had gone out on a mystery errand, which was taking a while, but that didn't worry her, apparently she did that, went away for hours only to come back claiming she forgot what the time was. Her nimble hips moved in time to the music she had blasting around the house, she wiped the table down several times, letting the music take her away to that special place. Usually Raven did the cleaning, because she had a process and she didn't want Trish to be expected to clean up her mess along with her own. Today Trish had to do something, and cleaning didn't take too long, along with alot of other things, Raven was a neat freak, not overly picky but picky enough. Her music had zoned her out almost to the point where she didn't hear the door rattle. Picking up the remote to shut off the music and looked to the front door. She half expected it be John, but instead it was a very tall man wearing a long black coat and hat. Trish made sure the bolt was on before she pulled the door open enough to talk to him, but not enough for him to squeeze through, at least she hoped that would work.

"Hello?"

One look at the blonde, he wanted to grab her by the swan like throat and choke her until she spewed out the information he wanted to hear, it would of been faster, but at the end of the day he didn't want to hurt the ravenette beauty, and hurting the young blonde would do that. "Hi, I was looking for Raven Michales" He tried to make his gruff voice soft but things like that didn't come naturally.

"She's gone out, may I leave a message?"

He ran a hand over his face before taking off his hat, she was pretty sure his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment, but when she looked at them all she saw was green. "How long will she be?"

Trish wondered if she should say, her tongue tried to flick out a lie but it wasn't obeying, "About an hour maybe two"

He easily pushed the door back, right until the bold snapped off. Letting himself inside and past the now shaking blonde. Putting his near seven foot frame on a chair, he looked back to her softly. "I'll wait for her, if you don't mind"

It was clear that he didn't care if she minded or not, he was going to wait. "I should probably tell you, I won't hurt you." He offered her a huge arm, his coat rid up to reveal strong-looking tattooed arm. "I'm Mark, I'm an old friend you could say, of Raven"

"What do you want with her?" Trish squeaked sitting down on another chair, she really hoped Mark wouldn't hurt her because standing or even sitting next to him, she was smaller and there was no way she could defend herself against him. Even if she did try.

He waved it aside, "Just wanna talk, ain't seen her in a while" Mark looked her over taking in every inch of the blonde. He decided that she had a pretty quality to her, not like Raven but it was there in her brown eyes, a beauty none the less. "You must be the new flame"

"Yeah" Trish said but didn't offer anymore, she didn't like the way he said 'flame' It was like Raven changed partners like she changed her underwear, also she was sure his eyes danced with delight when he said it, like he loved fire a lot more than he should.

"So do you have a name? Or does Raven just call you baby?"

Trish didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what he was trying to say but she didn't like it. Raven was alot of things, good and bad, but she wasn't a whore, and she didn't like that this _monster_ was trying to make her one. He prodded again, his voice losing the softness and replaced with a hint of anger, anger that she wasn't playing his game and answering his question like a good girl.

The door pulled open again, "Hey Trish whats with the motor bike out-" She stopped talking when her silver eyes hit Mark, her eyes frosted over quicker than a heart beat. "What are you doing here?"

Mark smiled, happy to see her, happy that she hadn't forgotten him, "Hello Raven, how are you?" He let it out breezily, like there hadn't been time and a past between them.

"Get out of my house" Raven managed to spit out, the last thing she wanted was Mark here, in her house and near Trish.

"What no hug? No kiss?" He stood up, not expecting her to quiver, she was the only girl that wasn't afraid of him, his height, weight and demented issues were nothing to her, it wasn't anything to be afraid of. He wasn't sure if she was brave or stupid.

"Get out Mark"

He tried to touch her face but she slapped it away, "Raven"

"Get out"

Mark probed her soul again "You're a very hard girl to find you know, it took a lot to find you and I don't even get a hug?"

"I don't wanna be found"

"Yes I can see that" He probed her again, ignoring that Trish was even there. "You Dad will be happy to see you"

"You told him where to find me?"

He let out a laugh, it was meant to be warm but it was nothing but ice. "Maybe"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House" Raven snapped again, the ice was burnt through her system like fire, so cold it was almost hot to touch.

"You don't wanna know why I'm here?"

"I don't care, I just want you outta my house. Now"

Mark put his arms up in defence, "Alright Honey-bee, I'm leaving. Just keep in mind, I know where to find you, it doesn't matter where you go, I can and will find you"

Raven snapped the door shut and bolted it up, making sure that he left her property before turning to Trish. "Are you ok?"

Trish gulped and nodded, she wasn't aware of how scared she was until Raven asked if she was ok. Raven set down her package on the table before going down the hall to her room, Trish followed wanting to make sure she was ok, Trish almost bumped into her when she turned around and looked Trish in the eyes, that hot ice still flowed.

"Raven?" "Don't ever let that man into my house ever again" Raven spat out with such force it pailed to the door slamming in her face.

Trish wasn't sure how long she stood outside Raven's door, her whole body had gone numb and the tears flew from her eyes, she wasn't sure what had happened but she realised that Raven was mad, mad at her more than anything. Trish felt like someone had reached inside her chest, pulled out her heart, shown it to her and then forced it back in her chest, now the body was trying to re-boot. Trish kept struggling with getting everything in order, she couldn't even get the words out, she hadn't let him in, he forced his way in. She just stood at her door, staring at the wood. If Raven slamming the door in her face was shocking, then she had no words for what happened when the door opened again. Raven whipped it back, her silver eyes red and puffy. Instead of more anger, she wrapped her arms around Trish's neck and hugged her tight. Warm tears flew on her back as Raven whispered against her skin.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, sorry, so sorry"

"Its ok Raven" Trish pulled her away, "I didn't let him in so you know"

"Knowing him he forced his way in, did he hurt you?"

"No, he just wanted you"

"Thats his problem" Raven said darkly, "Always wanting what he can't have." She stroked Trish's face "Please tell me we're ok, I am so sorry"

"We're ok," Trish gave her a quick peck "Do you want me stay with you for a while?"

Raven shook her head, "Nah, I just wanna be alone for a while"

"Ok, I'll call you when dinner's on"

"Think I might skip dinner tonight, don't wanna spend the night puking" Raven smiled through her tears, Trish wasn't the best cook but she was learning.

"Hey! That only happened once so there"

"One time is one time too many" Raven giggled before hugging her again "Thank you Trishy, I'm already feelin better"

"Good. And you are eating tonight, so don't try and get out of it"

"Will do boss"


	19. Bangs in the night

**Chapter 19 Bangs in the night**

Dinner was almost back to normal, Raven still looked rather tense but at least she had stopped being mad, and assurance had been given to Trish that she was fine, but still there was something that Raven wasn't telling, Trish wanted to push but she didn't want Raven to get mad again.

"I suppose I should mention Mark" Raven said trying to make it sound light, instead it just came out all tense like.

"You don't have too,"

Raven put her fork down and looked to her new girlfriend, "Its nothing horrible, he's a PI. Been friends with my Dad for like over twenty years, when I first went missin, it was Mark that bought me home. He bought me home every time I ran away. A few months ago before you moved in, he found me here and lets just say it wasn't exactly a warm greetin"

Trish's face drained slightly, remembering the height and plain scaryness of the man, "He didn't?"

Raven let out a laugh "No, but we did fight and I sorta stabbed him"

"Raven!" "What? He wouldn't leave!"

Trish let out a laugh, shaking her blonde locks all over the place. "Is there anything you're scared of?"

"Worms" Raven said seriously, "I hate worms, cannot stand them" She shuddered at the thought, you would be scared of worms too if your brother dug a hole that resembled a grave, then pushed you into it, the bottom an endless array of squirming worms that covered almost the entire body. It didn't help that Raven was only seven and there fore everything, no matter how little was scary, especially if your brother kept bringing it up just to scare you.

Trish got up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends shoulders, a light kiss reached Raven's temples, "I'll protect you from the scary worms Rae"

"Oh thank God, they can be evil little bastards"

The night went alot better than anyone thought, the interruption of Mark didn't seem to dampen anything, so after a night of pure smut on the couch, they were meant to be watching movies, but both girls got bored, plus nakedness was always better than any movie. They headed to bed, all thoughts of Mark washed away. Trish woke with a start, various bumps and crashes pounding through out her body. She tried to shake it off but it just got worse, louder. Trish rolled over and looked to Raven, still sleeping soundly. Trish nudged her with her finger, fear still pounding her body, the banging and yelling only got more real, it wasn't leaving anytime soon. "Raven!" Trish whispered urgently, her eyes popped open wondering what the hell was going on.

"Rae, theres someone banging around"

Raven listened intently, the yelling and banging only more intense. Raven slid out of bed and slipped into her dressing gown, with Trish following her, Raven stopped at the hallway cupboard, behind the ironing board which no one ever used, Raven pulled out her double-barrel shot gun. Cocking it back and with Trish's hand on her gown, she headed to the front door. Nothing but black and banging, whoever was banging was outside, because they kept shouting 'Let me in' Raven flipped on the light, the outside lighting up and putting everything in place. Raven managed to nudge the door open with her gun, the barrels still at the heart.

"Thank God you opened the door! Its freezing!"

Raven kept the gun up, that hot ice returning "What do you want Dad?"

Trish gaped at the older man, swaying in there kitchen. Dirty blonde hair screaming over his tired wrinkled face. Booze hung in the air, which explained the swaying and slurring. He tried to reach for his daughter but only got cold metal grazing his chest.

"Why are you here Dad?" Raven wouldn't lower that gun, her finger resting on the trigger ready to fire if needed. It was sad to think but she wouldn't hesitate, if she had to fire she would, she felt more protection towards Trish than she did him.

"I needed to see you" Shawn swayed trying to stay on his feet, "You won't take my calls, you keep changing the number"

Mark was the only explaination as to how he even got the number in the first place.

"And who's fault is that" Raven snapped making him jump to attention.

"Raven I miss you. How have you been?"

"Fine. Now get out before I open fire. You know I'll do it if I have too"

Shawn ignored it and looked to the blonde cowering behind his shotgun weilding daughter. He smiled at her softly, like he was happy to see her, but then in a blink of reality it changed and his tone was nasty and cold. "You must be the _slut_ thats made my daughter like this! You shouldn't be with her! You're nothing but a slut!"

"Thats enough!" Raven shouted as the tears swept down Trish's angelic face, her gun nudged him to the open door, "Get out!"

"Raven!" He pleaded like he didn't understand why suddenly she was mad. Trish slumped down where she was, the whole situation catching up to her and forcing her to the ground like a heavy weight. "Get out and get sober!" Raven yelled locking him outside. She didn't move until she saw his drunken frame go down her drive-way and out her sight, and hopefully out of her mind. Raven bolted the door and laid the gun down, she didn't want to scare Trish further.

"Trishy?" Raven said gently, her brown eyes seemed all spacy and zoned out, like reality was crushing her breath by breath. "Trishy are you ok?"

Trish looked to her girlfriend, the tears wouldn't stop and everytime she tried to control her body it just wouldn't listen. "Raven I can't do this"

"Can't do what?"

"_This_. Its just too much"

"What are you saying?" Raven asked softly, she knew what Trish was saying and she just couldn't believe what she was hearing, she could understand it but she still didn't want to believe it.

"I can't do this, I can't be with you Raven, its just too much, I thought I could handle it, but I can't" Trish finally got up and pushed her way back to her room. All the harsh words and even harsher images of Shawn kept floating around in her brain, threatening to explode. It was choking her until she couldn't breathe and her heart was beating dangerously fast. Trish could see it popping out of her chest like an _Alien_ movie. It was just another thing added to the list of things she couldn't handle. Raven watched her go to the room and her heart broke when she heard that lock. Trish was locking her out, not just out of her room but out of her heart. Raven let the tear trickle down her face, as always Shawn had gotten his own way, and she was back to thinking maybe she should just quit trying. Raven shut her eyes and sat down in the same spot that Trish held thirty seceonds ago. _No, she couldn't let him win, not this time, not when she was finally in love. He took everything else, he will not take Trish._


	20. Threats & promises

**Chapter 20 Threats & promises**

By the time morning came, Raven was more than ready to take back the control her father had tried to take, she would fight for Trish later, right now she had to deal with her father. Raven knew where he would be, the same place as always he went to sleep off his hangover. Locking up the house softly so nothing else could get in and hurt Trish, Raven padded her way down the drive. She wasn't sure on what exactly she would say, but her point would get across, one way or another. It wasn't a long drive but it felt like forever, when she finally pulled up, she had to wait for a moment, it had been so long since this house had been in her view. Slamming the car door shut, her boots crunched the hard gravel, she could only hope that entrance would be granted. A soft tapping pounded in her ear drums making her earrings rattle. Hunter opened the door, surprised to see his niece on the other side.

"Raven? What are you doing here?"

She was in no mood for pleasantries, "Where is he Uncle?"

"Who?"

"You know who, where is he?"

Hunter relented, there was no point in lying, Raven would see straight through it. She always could. "He's on the couch, sleeping off his hangover"

She barged through him and padded her way to the couch. For a moment she thought about just ending his life now, but that would cause even more problems. Instead she jabbed him awake, a cold tone substuting the bucket of water thrown on his face. "Wake up old man"

Shawn stirred but didn't wake causing Raven to jab him again "Wake up!"

His eyes flew open, finally fixating on his daughter, a large hunting knife in her hands. Cold and evil pouring through out her veins. "Raven"

"This is a hunting knife" She said kneeling down to his face, so he could see it, see the serious evil pumping through her silver orbs. "If you come near me again, I'm gonna use it to slit your throat, thats a promise"

"Raven" Shawn tried to plead but the cold ice washed over him again.

"I'm serious, I don't want you anywhere near me, stay the hell away from me and stop getting your annoying friends to trail me. I am not coming home ever." She jabbed the tip into his chest, enough for him to feel the pain but not enough to make him bleed. "I mean it old man, stay the hell away me"

She left him lying there to ponder what she had just said. Raven made her way back out to the front door where Hunter was waiting for her. "Was that necessary? He misses you Raven"

"Do you know what he did last night?"

"No, he only said that you kicked him out"

"Yeah after he verbally attacked my girlfriend, she broke up with me because of him and I really really liked her Uncle. Because of him she won't talk to me and is probably on her way to moving out, so yeah, it was necessary, because of him, I've now lost the first girl to mean more to me than anyone else, even John"

"I'm sorry Raven, he didn't tell me that"

"Of course he didn't, he's a spineless coward. No offence"

"None taken, but don't cut him out all together"

"Why? He did that with me, as soon as he found out I was bi-sexual, this evil ness started, or should I say, grew because we all know growing up with him wasn't exactly peachy to start with."

"How are you going to feel if he just suddenly dies, or gets cancer and only has months to live and he spends his dying days with you hating him"

Raven shrugged, "Good, I can only hope he dies fast, so I can get my tap dancin shoes and dance on his grave. Now if you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend that I gotta say good-bye too because my father decided to be prick. Good-day"

When Raven got home, she was happy to see that Trish was still around. Her gear wasn't packed and ready to leave but Trish wasn't exactly on talking terms either, as soon as she saw Raven, she bolted. Raven felt her heart crack and the icicles floated around her body stabbing at the nerves. Raven went to Trish's room, she wanted to tap on the door, and say all the right words to make her forgive her, but what could she say? She raised her hand to knock but left it to hang, maybe if she finally prayed, God would answer her and Trish would just forgive her. Sadly she didn't expect that to work but one could hope. Raven went back to her room and got back into her pjs, she quickly text John and informed him that she wasn't up to working tonight, she ignored his concerned text reply, she put her phone away and settled down to go to sleep. Maybe if she woke up a few hours later everything would be ok. Fat chance of that.

"Hey Dad" Trish said glumly when she answered the phone, Trish only felt the sadness of her choice cutting her body up piece by piece. Trish realised that if she had broken up with Raven then eventaully she would have to move out, the thought of going back to the dingy hotels or even going home just made her feel worse, she didn't want to leave Raven or this house that she now called home. It felt more like a home than any other place she had ever lived.

"Is something wrong Trish?"

She sighed, trying not to cry, "I broke up with..." Suddenly stopping realising that she hadn't told her father that she even had a girlfriend,

"With?" Terry pressed already knowing the word she was looking for. He had to remind himself that he was open and trying to understand.

"My girlfriend. I really like her but it was just too much and after last night, I don't know, I thought I could handle it but I can't"

"What happened last night?"

Trish sighed again, this time she let the tears slide down her face. "Her father came round drunk and just started yelling all this stuff at me, I was to blame because Rae is bi-sexual. I was nothing but a slut"

Terry tried to keep the anger in but that was hard, hearing his daughter so upset just made him livid, when he found that man, he was going to pay big time. "Trish do you like this girl?"

"Yeah, I really do"

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I think I do"

"Then stop wasting time talking to me, we can talk anytime you like, right now you gotta go and make things right with Raven, she won't wait forever, and don't you worry about her father, he's clearly an idiot and if he verbally attacks my daughter again, I wil kill him" Terry slipped it in hoping that Trish wouldn't notice. If she did, she didn't say anything. She just let out a sigh, "What if Raven says no, what if I've only had one chance with her and I blew it last night?"

"Well you won't find out talking to me, go and talk to her"

"Thanks Dad, you always help"

"Thats what a father is for, at least what a _good_ father is for" He couldn't help the stab at a man he hadn't met, but Terry reasoned that if he was that mean to a girl that he didn't know, then he could only imagine what he was like to his own daughter.

Trish hung up and instantly she felt better, more empowered, she was going to get Raven back now or never, even if Raven said no at first, Trish would change her mind, it was all about not giving up. Trish heard the moans uttering from Raven's mouth before her hand was even on the handle. Trish stood frozen listening to the moans, trying her hardest not to get even further upset or angry, didn't take her long to move the hell on. Trish turned on her heel and headed back to her room, ready to pack. Trish only got three paces away when she heard the pained voice, "No!"

Trish flew back to her door, pressing her ear against it trying to hear more, Raven's pained vocal chords pushing out the words.

"No! Please! Stop! No! Stop! I don't want this!"

Trish and her adrenalin rush pushed the door open, only finding Raven in bed, twisting and shouting in her sleep. A nightmare washing over her frame and making her twist in ways that weren't normal but obviously felt real.

"Raven" Trish jumped on the bed next to her, pulling that frame into her arms trying to wake her up. "Raven! Its ok, its just a dream, wake up"

Her eyes flew open, her hand knocking Trish's face on accident, Raven looked up at her with innocent apologetic eyes, "I am so sorry"

Trish checked to see if she was bleeding, she was fine. "Its ok," Trish wrapped her arms around Raven and laid back in the bed, so Raven's head was resting against her breasts. "Rae about last night. I don't wanna break up with you, I guess I just got scared, but I promise you I won't ever do something that rash again, if you give me another chance"

"Ok" Raven shrugged happily pulling Trish's body closer to her's.

"Really? I thought I'd have to beg a little more"

"Next time, right now I'm just happy you're here and once again you're 'with' me"

Trish kissed the straight strands as Raven lay very content her head on her Trish's cleavage.

"Mmmm Trish, your fake boobs are great" Raven sighed squeezing one with her bare hand.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just hold me"


	21. Hotness in the pit

**Chapter 21 Hotness in the pit**

Trish was still shaking slightly when she made her way into the club with Raven, her hand entwined with Raven's made everyone stare and whisper. "Just ignore them, there jealous" Raven soothed squeezing her hand. Trish smiled, still nervous but feeling strangely better, it was just another thing that she needed to face head on. John watched as the two girls got ready for work, he noticed it like everyone else did, they were happier than ever, being together and in that new fresh love state, John couldn't help the sadness starting to flow through his veins, his past was happier without him, and the present would never get to be his, but as Raven lent over and gave Trish a slight kiss on the cheek, squeezing her arm, he suddenly felt aroused, perhaps if he was good enough, they would let him watch, that would surely make any man envious.

"Trish, can I see you in my office please?"

Raven instantly shot him a look, a look he knew all too well, _Do it and you die_. He shot one of his own, _Relax, I ain't gonna do nothing_

Trish patted Raven's arm and trotted after John and into his office. John lent back in his leather chair, sneakers rested on the table, this was his castle, here he was king. Trish sat down in her chair, wondering what it was she was wanted for. No one said anything for a moment and Trish wondered if this was his puprose, just to sit there and look at her, watching her get all paranoid and squirmy.

"So, you and Raven" John started, her eyes melted with happiness, Trish had no idea that having a partner could make you that happy, every moment spent with Raven was a good one, even if they were disagreeing about something.

"Are together, yes"

John nodded his head in understanding, he hated it but that was just pure fact.

"Is that a problem John?" Trish asked sweetly, her brown eyes pouting.

"No, of course not" John cleared that up right now, who they saw wasn't his business, John cleared his throat before starting again with his original point, "I don't know if you know, but me and Raven used to be together"

"Yes I know that, she told me"

"And she told you why we broke up?"

"Yes." Trish let out a sigh, "Its not my place to judge your past or her's."

"Guess what I'm trying to say is, don't make the mistake I did, don't ever let her go, a girl like that isn't someone you want to let go of, at least not in a hurry." John let out a laugh, nervous and full of regret "Hold onto her as long as you can Trish, that was my mistake, now I gotta watch her love someone else, thats a lot harder than you realise." John let out a sigh, "Anyways, thats all, I just wanted to tell you that you've got something special and you should hold onto it"

"I will" Trish promised before she left the office, just because she was a blonde it didn't make her stupid, Raven certainly was worth hanging on to, and she would hold on to her for as long as she could.

After work Trish met up with Raven in the pit area, Trish wanted to compete again but when she saw that Raven wasn't competing either, suddenly she didn't feel like it. "So why are we near the pit?" Trish asked, liking the little devious glints in Raven's eyes.

Raven took off her shirt so she was back in her work gear, that tiny bikini and short shorts. "You wanted to compete in the pit, so here we are"

"Won't we get in trouble for this?" Trish asked but even as the unsure words came out, she was taking off her own shirt so she was wearing the same gear as Raven.

"Nah, I kinda know one of the owners." Raven chuckled, "Unless you're scared of gettin beaten again"

"Oh you are too much sometimes" Trish cracked up laughing, her lean legs climbing over the sides of the small kiddie pool, the water splashing her toes. Raven squirted oil at her tummy, the gloopy mess creating a thin trail.

"Would you like me to oil you up?" Raven asked innocently, the bottle firmly in her hands. Another squirt added to Trish's body making the young blonde screech,

"Gimme that bottle!"

Raven ducked out of the way, the water going over the sides, laughing joyfully, "You want it? Come get it"

Trish tackled her to the bottom, her legs swinging over the nimble hips. Her arms pinning Raven's slender wrists to the watery bottom. "Do you give up?"

Raven squirmed around until Trish was on the bottom, stuck underneath that tattooed frame. Raven watched her squirm for a moment before bending low and taking claim to Trish's lips. Trish stopped squirming and let Raven kiss her, pushing her body up and into the warm curves of her girlfriend. Raven let her hands slide down her ivory arms until they reached her chest. Trish pushed herself up, her lips still staking their claim to Raven's mouth, with a little bit of wriggling, Trish was straddled across her lovers lap, those tattooed arms wrapping around her back. Trish giggled slightly into Raven's mouth, her hands slipping and sliding every where, it gave Trish a slight tickle, it was welcome but she couldn't help but giggle. Raven slid her lips to her neck, pulling at the pulse and making Trish whimper. Raven let out a whimper of her own, those slender fingers snaking into her shorts, rubbing the moistening slit. Trish buried her face in Raven's neck trying not to scream, those tender fingertips snaking all over her body, inside her shorts and inside her, pulling out the deepest most aroused feelings than ever before. Raven stopped moving her fingers, her other hand halting Trish's,

"Race ya"

"Oh you're on" Trish let her fingers dance over Raven's lower region, she tried to keep her hips from bucking, but it was trying, with those little devils sliding over her and nudging her clit. Trish yelped, trying to concentrate on moving her own fingers, but she couldn't, the pleasure Raven was giving with her fingers proved that the experience was on Raven's side. Raven nipped her neck, her tongue licking it better, Trish kept writhing the water splashing over the side, until they were just two hot bodies squirming around, the water going everywhere, creating waves out of nothing. Trish tightened around her, wetness spilling out of her, the exact same moment that Raven spilled her own juices around Trish's eager fingers. Trish let the waves usher throughout her body, she would never be used to the sparks, but she welcomed them, they made her feel better than anything. Raven took her lips softly, enjoying the little moment, where everything was alright and no one could ruin it. Slow clapping burst through them and both girls were pulled back to the reality, John was watching them and they were in a paddling pool of water with shorts undone and just finished hot climaxes.

"And now I'm embarrassed," Trish buried her face in Raven's neck, the red spots tinting her cheeks. Raven shot an evil glare at John before pulling Trish away softly, "Don't be embarrassed Trishy, he's just a jealous perve"

Trish giggled, not moving from Raven's arms, both of them, flushed and overly excited just looked to him. "Reason you're here Cena, or do you always hang around the pit hopin to catch action?"

"I hear screamin, I came runnin, thought someone was in trouble"

"And of course when he saw a hot blonde and a hot tattooed chick, his feet suddenly became glued to the floor, he just couldn't move" Trish supplied, her eyes all sparkle and shine. "Am I right?"

"Yeah kinda, but now that the glue has suddenly gone, I'll leave you too it."

"Yeah you should really get rid of that hard-on, unless you're gonna use it to go campin?"

John lent against the wall, "Unless you ladies are gonna let me join you?"

Trish looked to Raven, the words on her tongue afraid to usher out, but they came before she could doubt it, she just hoped it didn't hurt Raven. "Why does that sound a little intruging?"

Raven laughed, "That sounds like a great idea but he has a phone call, and I'm gettin all pruney, I think its time to get out"

"How do you do that?" John asked as his phone started to ring, he came to believe her when she said he had a phone call, because everytime she said it, his phone would ring. However she did it, it was still amazing. Raven just winked, she had no idea how she did it, she just had great hearing, that was the simpliest explaination.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Trish asked softly as they towled off, John thankfully had left them so he could tend to his conversation, Raven dropped the towel and made those chocolate brown look at her.

"No I'm not mad, surprised and intruiged, but not mad. Its weird and I possibly shouldn't say this" "No, say it!" Trish wanted that sentence finished. Raven let out a chuckle,

"I'm not usually one to share, I'm not a very good sharer, I can be a little selfish. However the thought of sharing you with John sounds really appealing, of course it would only be him I'd be willing to do that with, possibly because I know him and I know how to control him" Raven mused more to herself now.

"You say it like I'm a play toy"

Raven wrapped her arms around Trish's waist, "No one is a toy but if you're gonna put the label on one of us to be the toy, then I choose me" Raven put her hand up like a school child, "Please Ms Stratus can I be your toy?"

Trish giggled pulling Raven's lips back to her, "Sure, but you gotta be good or else I'm totally spankin you with a ruler"

"Promise?"


	22. Pre-strike

**A/N **Calling it, second to last chapter, so in the spirit of the story, we are skipping ahead one whole month, lol Onwards good people!

**Chapter 22 Pre-strike**

"Trish are you sure you're ok?" Raven asked again as the young blonde stared into space, she had been doing that alot lately. Trish always said she was fine, but Raven just wasn't convinced, especially since two nights ago, Trish decided to go and sleep in her own room. Raven secretly was waiting for this day, waiting for the day when Trish opened her pretty little eyes and realised that on the scale, Raven was a down grade, she knew that was a dangerous line of thinking and that was the sort of thing she shouldn't be thinking, but that was hard, in her head, Trish was the goddess of the year and she, well she was anything but a goddess.

"I'm ok" Trish tried to smile at her girlfriend, but somewhere deep inside Raven saw that it was forced.

"Trish if theres somethin wrong, you can tell me"

Trish sighed and lent against the table, looking at her girlfriend. Badly she wanted to get this out, but she was too scared. What if she told Raven her secret and it just turned out bad. Raven said in more or less words that it would be ok, but saying stuff and then acting it out was two different things, she could say anything and not mean it, people had been doing that to her for her entire life. Alice said she would love her no matter what, and then decided that because she liked girls too, it was the end of her love. Trish was slowly over that, her mother wasn't very motherly to begin with, but she couldn't handle it if Raven decided to stop loving her, she hated it but deep down she knew that she needed Raven.

"Trish?" Raven pressed, she hated that Trish was in that state, where talking to her was a bad thing because she was afraid of how Raven would react. Raven had been working on that, she was sick of the pattern she had been repeating, anger than reason. It was easier to just skip the anger, easier to just see the reason and try to work through it.

"Its nothing" Trish tried to shake it off, but it was close to bursting, close to just come flying out. "Really, its nothing"

Raven let out a sigh, she just wanted to know what was wrong so she could fix it, but Trish wasn't even giving her that. "Fine. Be like that"

"Raven" Trish tried to grab her arm but Raven dodged out of her way.

"Its ok, you don't have to explain to me. Really its ok"

Clearly it wasn't, but Raven didn't feel like getting into this now, if Trish didn't want to share then so be it, she couldn't exactly force the blonde to confess what was wrong.

"I like him" Trish blurted out making Raven stop in her heated tracks to her bedroom. "I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about him, and I try, I really do but its on a continuous loop and it won't go away, I want it too but it won't and I can't help but think what if and I'm sorry for thinking it, but I can't help it" Tears started to stream down her oval face, Raven who was frozen for a second lept to action and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She already knew that Trish had a small thing for John, it was just obvious because once upon a time she was in the same state. John just bought those feelings out. "Trish its ok, really"

Trish looked up at her girlfriend "I know its wrong, but I can't help it. I like him and I love you and its all so confusing."

Raven held her tighter, lips connecting with her hair. "I know it is, but you can't help what you feel right?"

Raven pulled away and just let those silver orbs pry into her soul, "Trish its fine, really. I know what you're feelin cause I felt it too"

Lips connected with Raven's, soft and sweet as if it were the last time. Raven couldn't help the grunt just feeling the soft lips of her girlfriend was enough, it started the bedroom feelings faster and faster each time.

"Your not mad?" Trish asked in a small voice trying not to make eye contact with Raven, for fear that she would see the flames dancing madly.

"Course not." Raven smiled at her, "Its not like you're going to cheat on me. Right?"

Trish smacked her arm, half playful half annoyed, "Can't believe you would even ask me that"

"In my defence, John said he wouldn't, and Traci said the same thing, I just don't wanna lose you too"

Trish carressed her face, the point was valid but it still ached at her insides. "I wouldn't do that to you, you're scary when you're mad"

Raven let out a giggle, "I am not!"

"Sure you are, its what makes you so badass, your evilness knows no bounds"

"But you still love me right?"

Trish kissed her lips again, feeling a hell of a lot better, "Course I do. How could I not? You're just so lovable"

Raven blushed and pouted, "Aw thank you, now I feel like the prettiest girl in the room"

"So we're ok?"

"We always were" Raven kissed her sweetly, her hand linking into her's, "Now come with me because I'm in the mood for lurrrve"

Trish giggled all the way to her bedroom.

Midnight came and Raven was still awake, she thought about it for what seemed like hours, after Trish had snuggled down she was still awake. Raven shuffled out of bed, thankfully Trish slept through pretty much anything these days. Raven shuffled on some clothes and looked to Trish, she could do this, it was all about laying the ground work and fixing the rules. Raven silently pressed a kiss to Trish's temple, with any luck she would be back before the sunrise.

Raven didn't bother knocking, she just didn't see the point. John was up like she knew he would be, sitting in front of the telly with a beer in hand, his blue eyes seem to brighten when they saw her.

"I take it you have a reason for just bursting into my house" John asked raising the beer to his lips, he tried not to let the heart rate get the best of him, it quickened and pounded, it didn't help that the jeans she was wearing looked painted on. Black had never looked so good, she stayed in her spot, her silver orbs pouring over that sculpted body.

"We need to talk"

"What kind of talk, cause I'm in the middle of something here"

"Yeah I can see that" Raven shot him a grin before walking over and turning off the tv, he tried to flick it back on but she stood in front of it, the signal not getting through her nimble wirey frame. "You know what else I see? I see the way you look at my girl"

"Didn't think you would be the possieve type" He raised that beer bottle again, it made her want to smash it over his head.

"I also see the way you stare at me"

"Kinda can't help that, when you two are gettin it on in my pit"

Raven ignored it and made her short stroll over to him, slowly she put her leg over his lap until she was straddling over him. John couldn't believe this was happening, Raven took his bottle, took a sip and put it on the floor. His hands flew to her body but in the last moment she caught them and pinned them agianst the couch, blue peering into silver.

"I have an opportunity for you" Her voice was low and husky, bringing him back to the days of when they were together, lying in his bed, curled together, limbs sweating and aching out of tiredness, the sex only got better and better, until one day it exploded and John ruined it forever. At least thats what he thought because right now Raven was telling him different. At least thats what he got from it, knowing Raven it could of been anything.

"What kind of opportunity?" John tried to focus but her body over his just made the blood vessels work. It was hard to control, it always had been when Raven was concerned.

"You know what," She let a coy smirk slip out, her hands played down his wrists and back again until they were linked. "However there are rules, but of course you knew that"

John didn't reply, he didn't trust himself, he knew what they were talking about but he had that fear that he was wrong, he would say what he thought and she would laugh and tell him different. "And well done, you've officially lost my attention" It was the only thing he could say without bringing himself to focus on where she was and what she was doing.

Raven pursed her lips together before rocking those hips on his, making everything jump and a grunt press from his lips. "Do I have your attention now?"

John didn't say anything, those hips were still creating the electricity, eyes just moulding into the soul.

"So are you interested in what I have to say? Or are you just gonna sit here alone and lonely wondering what could of been?"

"Fine, you win. What are the rules?"

Raven slid off his lap and picked up his beer, taking a long skull she handed the bottle back to him. "Now we're gettin somewhere. Now listen carefully Cena, cause I'll only say this once"


	23. Triple the hotness

**A/N **So this is the end, there is a sequel and hopefully it'll be up before the end of Jan 2013, Yay! but for now enjoy!

I hope it tickles the fancy, lol I've had waaaay too much coffee,

**Chapter 23 Triple the hotness **

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Trish asked again as Raven led her to the pit after work, for the past three days Raven had been mildly distracted, and somewhat secretive, when Trish asked for extra training in the pit, she saw it in Raven's ashy pools, she didn't want to go in the pit. But with a little pleading, Raven relented.

"Nah, besides you could do with the trainin" Raven grinned as she took off her shirt, she was going to wrestle in it, but considering it was her favourite, she didn't want it ripped. Trish shoved her playfully,

"I'm not that bad"

"Trishy needin extra training isn't something to be ashamed of, its just that I'm better than you, wow I should really stop hangin out with Randy, I'm gettin an ego complex"

Trish bit her bottom lip, she had been wondering if Raven had started her sex relationship up again with Randy, with all her sudden secretiveness, Trish couldn't help but think she was off fucking someone else, she wanted to ask but she just couldn't bring herself to get out the words, she knew how angry Raven could get and surely she would get angry at being accused of being a cheating whore. So Trish left it, and just let herself wonder just when Raven would come clean.

"You ok?" Raven looked to her concerned, she had just gone quiet, at first she thought it was because she wasn't wearing a bra and had already hopped in the little pool.

"Yeah, just thinking"

Raven let out a giggle, "You think way too much Stratus, sometimes you just gotta stop thinkin and do"

Trish slid out of her work shirt and slipped in the pool beside her girlfriend. Raven wrapped her arms around her back and wrestled her to the ground, the water swam over Trish's body making her giggle as Raven pinned her wrists to the ground, it should of bought back those bad memories but they didn't, Trish felt too safe with Raven to even think that she would hurt her. So why couldn't she stop thinking that Raven was having it off with Randy? Trish breathed it away, locking her legs around Raven and pushing her to the floor, now it was Trish on top pinning the tattooed beauty to the watery floor. Raven's eyes lit up,

"Now thats taking control Trishy"

"Shh, less speaky, more tonguey" Trish dipped her lips to Raven's, their soft pink lips touching pulled an unknown groan from the door-way. Breaking apart they looked to John, eyes a-blaze, clearly in the middle of having dreams come true.

"Why are you even here Cena?"

"Saw the door open, thought I'd see what was going on"

Raven laughed splashing water at him, it didn't even reach him but John got the sentiment. "Well we're doing this, so if you don't mind"

"I don't mind at all" John shut the door and locked it before turning back to the two girls, the wood against his back was all he needed to stay on his feet.

"Are you really gonna stand there and watch?" Trish asked, she wasn't sure what was pulsing through her, but she liked it, liked more than she ever thought possible. Randy and Raven getting it on was a big fat no, but seeing Raven and John? Well that was a yes, yes a million times until the words lost all meaning.

John half shrugged, his eye caught the sly left hand of Raven, it slid across Trish's golden thigh and between her legs. Her little yelp proved that Raven hit the promise land already. Trish let the thrill spread over her body before returning her lips to Raven's, if John wanted a show then she would give him one. Gently Trish pulled her until like last time she was straddling across Raven's lap. Raven pulled her closer, her chest pressing right up against her's, Trish let out a grunt as Raven pulled her bra off, quickly she took a pink nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking until Trish was writhing in her arms. Raven cast a look at John, his eyes weren't blinking, he stood completely still as his jean shorts became strained. If he blinked it might go away or stop. He couldn't miss even a single second of this. Not if he wanted the full memory of it stored in his brain for future use. Trish threw her head back giving Raven better reach, both her breasts were on fire, Raven's skilled mouth always made Trish feel heat, so much of it she thought that she would burst into flames. Her hand trailed back down between her legs, Trish let out that yelp again which made John grunt. Both of them feeling the power of Raven's fingers. Trish pulled her lips to Raven's, the heated kiss barely covered the passion filled scream, Raven's fingers coating with the cream that made her crazy. Trish slowed her kiss, letting the short sparks defuse so Raven could reignite them, it was one of the best feelings, coming down from the high only for Raven to push her back up. The door slammed shut and both girls looked to John, they could practically see the dust trail from his fast exit.

Trish looked to Raven, "Maybe the show wasn't what he expected?"

Raven kissed her cheek gently "Nah, he's probably just gone to his office to jerk off"

Trish let out a ripple of giggles, her whole body shaking Raven's arms, "Shame. I wanted too see what he was hiding under his shorts"

"I could always just take them off"

Trish jumped making Raven laugh, her cheeks tinted red as John slipped back in the room carrying a fluffy blanket.

"Seriously John, stop doing that"

John smirked as he made sure the bolt was locked again, no one was going to stop this. Trish stood up first, before taking Raven's hand. Trish stalked her way right up to him and kissed him with as much flare as she showed Raven, Raven lay back on the fluffy blanket, "Nice Trish! Thats what I call not thinkin so much!"

Trish pulled away and flicked a look to her girlfriend, "Lay down you, I wanna see how a man does it"

She took his hand and pulled him towards Raven, like an eager student willing to learn she sat down, crossed her legs and looked to them as if it were a live porno, "And go"

Eagerly John did what he was told, taking it slow and giving both girls time to object, he lent over Raven and kissed her deeply. Raven pushed herself into the kiss, just knowing that Trish was right beside her taking mental notes and hopefully getting horny, if not then this would be weird when John stopped. He kissed down her neck, hoping that those inked butterflies were still a source of pleasure. Raven shut her eyes, letting the sparks flow, lazily he took a pink nipple into his mouth, pulling with his lips making her hand pass over his short hair. Raven let out another moan, struggling to keep it all in, Trish took her other nipple unable to keep her hands to herself. John's tongue slid down her belly-button, Trish guided herself back to Raven's lush lips. She let her tongue slide inside her mouth, seeking out the honey and those little grunts of hotness. Raven tried to keep it in, but when his hands slid down her shorts, it was too much, this was really happening and it was so much better than she thought. John slid the shorts until they were sailing through the air over his shoulder. Easing her open, little trickles spewed out onto his fingers, Trish pulled away from Raven and looked to John, almost in an awed trance. He lent down and swiped the up the lenth of her, her deep breath inwards told him to go on, he buried his tongue deep inside the confolds of her flesh, the juice that swept his tastebuds was addictive, he kept tasting her little by little before cramming two fingers deep inside her, needing to hear the lust bounce off the walls.

"Trish," Raven breathed out, "Sit on my face"

The blonde eagerly swung her legs over the tattooed beauties face, her body sitting straight up as Raven started her own tongue torture, Trish slipped out heavy breathing and groans, she could feel the juice running out of her and into Raven's greedy mouth hole. Raven tried to keep the sparks to herself and concentrate on Trish but it was hard, with John licking a hole in her body, somehow she managed it, Trish was bucking like a mad cowgirl, she knew it wouldn't be long before the juices swiped her insides. Raven's body tightend, her grip being lost just as Trish gave a loud scream. Greedily John lapped the aftermath, the hard on in his shorts practically begging for freedom, it was starting to get painful. Still he was more focused on wiping all the juice out of Raven, it was his fuel, his life force. Trish got off her lover and quickly kissed her, the taste of her making the deep flame burn hotter. John shuffled out of his shorts, it was too painful to remain in them even if they were done with him, he still had an issue to take care of, he didn't want it to be his hand. Trish let Raven have air as her eyes flew to John, it was the first time she had ever seen a man naked and she was damn greatful it was him, he was like some sort of God, sprayed with deep muscles and boyish good looks. If it were a cartoon her heart would be popping out of her chest. Trish looked to Raven, "Help the hot man, he needs you"

Raven scuttled like a crab before landing in front of John, Trish had never done this so she wanted to see how it was done before taking her turn. John let out a relaxed breath, it didn't last long as Raven spiked her tongue across the engorged head, taking the pre-ooze leaking from the tip. John let his hand fall through the strands of her long hair, moving so both he and Trish could see it, they both needed to witness this. Raven took as much as she could, her tongue swirling around the meat making him jump, Raven pushed further down her throat before pulling back, making John grunt, he had missed her mouth on his cock more than he realised. Raven gave another few strokes until she felt his body quiver, gently she popped off before the show could end, Raven moved and John laid on his back on the blanket, Raven kissed his lips as Trish readied herself, she could do this, it wasn't that difficult. Starting slow she kissed his chest, light kisses that made the skin ripple. She trailed her way down his abs, making sure to catch every drop of sweet man skin. John's lip lock got faster and more intense, Trish's pouty lips hit the pleasing point, he wasn't sure what was feeling better, those soft lips gliding up and down his shaft, or Raven's kisses that drew out the grunts and groans like rapid fire. Raven pulled away and looked into those blue eyes, so much flowed through them but Raven couldn't think about that right now, "Trish stop"

Trish pulled away and looked to her girlfriend, for a split second she thought she had done it wrong, well if it was wrong she certainly didn't hear John complaining. Raven gave her a smile, making sure she knew that everything was ok, Raven placed a gentle kiss by John's ear, sweet words that Trish didn't catch being said. John smiled and lightly touched her face.

"Thats up to Trish"

"Whats up to me?" Trish asked her hand still lightly working John over, she couldn't get enough, his moans and trembles were like a drug and already she was addicted.

"Lay down Trishy and find out, trust me, you'll be fine"

Uncertain but certainly excited Trish lay on the fluffy blanket, Raven kissed her lips softly, "If you want to stop just say so"

Now she knew what was happening, her body trembled with desire, she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer, she needed him to burst that excited bubble, burst it so she could relish in the electricity John kissed her belly, clothes being shed faster than the speed of light, or maybe thats what happened when you blinked, things just happened. John let her adjust to the new situation but his control only lasted seconds, Trish was dripping and from the way she trembled, she badly needed the release. So did he. After licking another hole and prying her open with his fingers, John couldn't take any more, he needed to be inside her and he needed it now. Slowly and noting the look in Raven's sharp silver eyes, he pushed inside her. Her body tightened at the intruder, she wasn't used to the pain, she wasn't even sure if it was meant to hurt this much. Raven kissed her face, light kisses bringing her back to heaven, "Relax baby, it only hurts for a second"

Trish pulled her lips down, needing a good distraction. The distraction was a bad move because the moment John started moving, the pleasure came back and she wasn't sure how long she could hold herself. Trish never thought a man would feel this good, it helped having Raven next to her, now sucking on her nipples pulling out the yelps like there was no tomorrow. John sped up his thrusts, enough to give her a release but not enough to finish him, he knew how he wanted to finish this. John let his hand fall on that engorged ball, Trish screamed in pleasure, the gripping hotness was almost too much and the more she tried to stop it the harder and faster it came. John moving inside her, Raven's lips on her nipple, the sensations gripping her clit, Trish could do nothing but sit back and let it consume her. If she was dying then she would die happy, this was a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Ever. Trish let her self fall over the clif just as John pulled away, before she could even think, soft lapping and that forked tongue of her girlfriend pried inside, Trish opened her eyes for a moment, Raven on all fours licking her up and down, catching all the good stuff. John nudged her legs open, Trish let out another hearty grunt as she watched her girlfriend being filled up from behind, Raven pushed back wanting more of him, her tongue doing everything in its power to push her back over the cliff. John couldn't take it anymore, it was too much, the tightness and the hot lapping just became too much. John sped up his thrusts, the moans pushed from Raven's throat rattled Trish's spine, their moans bouncing around the room making it the noisest room in the entire club. Raven pushed her fingers inside Trish, curving them upwards pushing that wall of pleasure to its boundries, Trish's body tightened, her voice screaming the obvious,

"I'm comming!"

Raven let herself go and the orgasm gripped her sensations, everything was doubled at this point and Raven was pretty sure she had just gone blind. John pushed deep and everything he had litterly went inside Raven, they let themselves slow down and regain breath before anything else happened. Trish opened her eyes and just watched as John placed loving kisses on Raven's back and shoulders. Trish saw it, if there was anyone that loved Raven as much, if not more, it was John. The three of them found themselves on the blanket, still heaving for breath. John still couldn't believe that Raven had delivered, he had no reason not to believe her, but for some reason he did but she had made good on her words. Trish rolled over and kissed Raven's neck lovingly.

"Best girlfriend ever"

Raven let out a giggle, "I know"

John got up and stretched, "If there is anything you ladies want, let me know now"

"Smoke" Raven mumbled snuggling into Trish, for right now she was just happy to lay here with Trish, she wanted to lie with both of them but apparently John didn't want too.

"Chips" Trish got out, more than happy not to move for a while. John let out a chuckle and escaped out the door.

"Do you think he liked it?" Trish asked, hoping that A) John liked it as much as she did and B) There would be a next time.

Raven kissed her nose, "Yeah he did. The load of cum swimmin inside me proves that he enjoyed it"

John came back with an assortment of equipment in his hands, another warm blanket, a long pillow, a drink, chips and luckily for Raven, a smoke. When they had settled down, John in the middle with two beautiful women on each side.

"So did you enjoy it?"

John let out a chuckle before kissing Trish's cheek making the blonde blush, "Yes I did, thank you"

Trish settled down and within seconds she was asleep, John looked to Raven who was now avoiding his eyes. Light puffs hashing out of her system.

"Raven, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

John looked down at the blonde on his chest, "You really like this one"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You don't like sharing, and the thought of your partners with someone else drives you nuts, you must really like this one to share with me, of all people"

Raven lent across and pried blonde strands from her face, "I do like this one, alot." Raven stopped her absent fondling and looked at John, when her eyes met his, she wished she had stayed with the floor. The flame she held for him, was still there and it was still burning with love and lust.

"I still love you Raven, you know that." He said softly taking the smoke off her and having a light puff, "But I also happen to like Trish a whole lot"

She knew where this was going and she couldn't honestly say it was a bad idea, in fact it sounded fucking perfect but of course, all things sounded good in Raven's head, it was when she acted on them that made it wrong.

"We'll talk in the mornin, right now I wanna sleep. I'm tired"

John kissed her cheek, "Talk in the morning, but you know what you've done right?"

"What?" Raven said sleepily after putting her smoke out and cuddling up next to John, her hand resting softly on Trish's.

"You've opened a can of worms, this one won't shut easily."

"Good night Cena"

John let out a muffled laugh before laying back and letting the two girls sleep, even if they forgot him he wouldn't this night, after all the clubs security camera's would be waiting for him in the morning.

**A/N So how was that? LOL, there is a part two, and spoiler warning, it starts off with hotness, so hopefully it makes up for the mistakes in this chapter, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
